Ever After High: The Tale of Jared and Annika
by TGRickel
Summary: EAH AU: When two young nine-year-old kids read from an old book at their new school, which unknown to them is actually a spell book, they inadvertently bring both the Royals and the Rebels into their world, the real world. And in order to send them back, they must try to unite both groups and convince the Royals that they can shape their own destinies and not the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After High: The Tale of Jared and Annika**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves" – William Shakespeare_

In a small town in Maine, the birds chirped happily as they flew over an large apartment building. Called Hook Boulevard 1023, it was located in the middle of town. It was a giant rectangular brown building with multiple windows, and the sun's rays had just about covered it.

Inside the apartment building, there was a very plain looking bedroom. The bedroom had posters on the wall, a wooden floor and a dresser. A hand popped out from under a pair of blue sheets, and hit the 'snooze' button on the alarm clock on top of the bedside table. The person underneath the covers groaned since he was just awoken from a blissful sleep. The clock had read '7:23'.

The covers lowered and revealed a nine-year-old half-Caucasian, half-Vietnamese boy named Jared Prince. Jared was a small boy with short brown hair and blue eyes. He also had pale looking skin and was wearing ocean blue pajamas.

Jared opened his eyes and stared at one of the posters on the wall. It was an 'Alice in Wonderland' poster. While he stared at it, images of a big and unstoppable monster flashed in his mind, causing him to shiver at the memory of the nightmare. Then, a female voice with a Vietnamese accent snapped him out his day dream.

"Jared!"

The nine-year-old sat up and saw his mother, a thirty-three-year-old Vietnamese woman named Paula Prince at the door.

Paula was around the same height as her son, but she was a few inches taller. She had dark brown, almost black hair that ran down to the nape of her neck and dark brown eyes. Paula had a slender build, an inverted triangular head and olive skin. Her dark brown, almost black hair was combed to either side behind her ears. She had bangs that hung near her eyes and beside both her ears. She also had pronounced cheekbones and wore a royal-blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a white shirt beneath it. She also wore dark-green knee-length denim skirt and black sandals.

"Come on now Jared, I don't want you late for your first day of school. Your sister Annika is already up. Now get dressed." Paula told him.

She walked away, as she did so the floor boards creaked with each and every step. Jared groaned and covered himself back up with his bed sheets.

"Terrific…" Jared said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

As Jared went down the stairs, he saw that the dining table is ready and his twin sister named Annika Prince is sitting on one of the chairs.

Despite being the same age and height as her brother, Annika was 20 seconds older than Jared. She had blue eyes just like him and brown hair that reaches down to her middle back. She also had pale looking skin and was wearing a light yellow night gown with blue star prints.

"Morning, Jared," Annika greeted her brother.

"Morning, Annika," Jared greeted her back.

At about an hour later, in the middle of dense traffic, a small 1974 Ford Country Squire station wagon stood out among the crowd. Inside it was Jared, Annika, and their mother. Jared and Annika were now wearing the uniforms of their new school.

Jared's uniform consisted of a white button-up shirt, a royal blue jacket, a blue tie, khaki short pants and blue and white sneakers. He also wore a watch with that was white, blue and gold. Annika's uniform is almost similar to Jared's; the only difference is the skirt she is wearing, white knee-length socks and black flats. She also wore a blue studded butterfly barrette on the left side of her hair.

"Now I want you two on your best behavior at this school, okay?" Paula ordered Jared and Annika.

"Yes, Mom." Annika answered. "Hey, Mom? Remind us how we got into this school in the first place? We didn't even apply…" Jared said, raising a brow.

"It's the not that kind of school, you either qualify or you don't. The Oldtown Academy is very prestigious, you should be thrilled!" Paula told him, clearly happy.

"But all our friends are at our old school…" Jared was depressed. "They were also the only friends we had and the only ones there that were nice to us."

"I know honey, believe me, I know. But think of all the amazing friends you will meet at your new school." Paula said optimistically.

"Yeah, but isn't private school a breeding ground for the socially inept?" Jared asked.

"Now Jared…" Paula began.

"All our new classmates are probably all either rich snobs, or hopeless nerds. I mean I don't like to brag, I'm smart and so is Annika. I know that I am! But I've never shown that on my test scores or anything and most of my teachers were pretty apathetic towards me, and…" Jared started to say before Paula suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. The buggy screeched to a halt. She turned back to Jared, upset.

"Jared, this is a chance to have a better life. And you too, Annika!" Paula exclaimed, before she began to tear up. "A chance I never had…"

Jared and Annika then began to feel bad for being so against going to the new school and sighed. While they wasn't overly fond of this school it made their Mom happy and maybe it even had a library which he always enjoys going to.

"Okay Mom, if you think this school is best, then I'll have to trust your judgement." Jared said to her.

"As do I," Annika agreed.

Paula smiled and wiped away her tears. She started the car once she saw that the traffic has cleared up. Then, they resumed driving.

"Besides, how bad could this school be anyways? Right?" Jared inquired, as the car continued to drive down the road.

They soon arrived at large concrete building with three floors. It almost resembled a castle in a way, and had multiple windows with a bell tower in the center.

Standing around the school and walking into it were several kids between the ages of six and eighteen. They were all wearing the same uniforms as Jared and Annika.

Paula parked her car parked near the school, then got out of the car. Jared and Annika exited the car as well. They both gazed at the school.

"Well, here we are." Paula said.

"Yeah…" Jared added, thoughtfully.

Paula bent down to look Jared in the eye. "Well Jared and Annika, I wish you the best of luck." She said as she hugged him. "Be good children, alright?"

"Okay, Mom. We will." Jared and Annika nodded.

"Good." Paula smiled as she kissed their foreheads. "Take care, I'll be back to pick you up before you know it."

Jared and Annika nodded once more. Paula stood up and went back into the car. Jared and Annika stepped back as she started the engine and drove away. Jared and Annika watched her go until the car could not be seen any more before he headed towards the school.

When he neared the front entrance of the school, he gazed upward and saw just how big the school really was.

Then, a thirteen-year-old girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes approached Jared.

"Hi! You must be Jared Prince and Annika Prince. I'm Bette Stoner, your new student liaison. Welcome to The Oldtown Academy!" The girl smiled as she told him.

"Thanks. We're Jared and Annika, but you knew that already." Jared said, nervously.

Jared and Annika then spotted a nine-year old girl hiding behind one of the nearby columns looking at Jared shyly. She had delicate features with brown hair that was swept back behind her ears and blue eyes.

She smiled at him sweetly and Jared returned the smile before she ran off, much to his confusion.

"Uh…, who was that?" Jared asked Bette, curiously.

"An elementary student, like you, and she's from Latvia." Bette informed him.

"Latvia? Cool!" Jared and Annika said, both surprised and amazed.

"Yeah, it is," The teenage girl agreed. "Come on, time for the tour."

Bette then started to lead Jared and Annika towards the school, where their big adventure would begin.

* * *

 **Voices**

 **Kate Higgins as Jared Prince**

 **Gwendolyn Yeo as Paula Prince**

 **Laura Bailey as Annika Prince**

 **Hayden Panettiere as Bette Stoner**

* * *

 **There you have it. I know it's short, but it's my first Ever After High fanfic. It's also a remake of Ever After High: The Tale of Jared. I changed some voice actors because I wanted to. No flames, curses, or negative comments, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jared, Annika, and Bette both entered a large and grand school foyer made entirely of mahogany wood. It had a large staircase in front with two different staircases splitting up mid-way. There were hallways to the left and right and students walking all over and wearing uniforms. It also had a 19th century décor all over

"This here is the school foyer." Bette said to Jared. It's where students can just hang out sometimes and as you can see it's very old."

"How long as this school been around anyway?" Annika questioned, curiously.

"Since 1813. It's been remodeled a few times but much of it remains the same. Hence the 19th century look." Bette pointed out.

"1813… that's two hundred years ago!" Jared realized. "Almost as old as some fairy tales, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is!" Bette exclaimed, realizing that he was right. Then she resumed showing Jared around "Anyway, some classrooms are on the first floor and some are on the second, the Gym on the other side of it."

"What about the third floor?" Jared asked, curiously.

Bette then looked nervous. "Oh that! That… that floor is uh… kind of forbidden," she said

Annika was confused. "Forbidden? Why?" she questioned

"Well… it's complicated. Just don't go up there, ok?" Bette told him. "Come on, let's continue the tour.

Jared and Annika nodded though they continued to look upward at the stairs curiously before walking off and following her. Bette then began to show Jared and Annika all different parts of the school including some of the classrooms, the school library a place they greatly enjoyed seeing as well as the Gymnasium, where they along with all the new freshman would be asked to go to for a little assembly to meet the school's headmaster and headmistress.

* * *

Sooner than later Jared and Annika, along with Perdita and several other new students, were all seated on the bleachers of the school Gymnasium, all of them were chatting amongst themselves. Jared took the seat at Perdita who turned away from him to hide her blush. Annika took the seat in front of Perdita. Then a thirty-six year old British woman named Gladys Glover enters the room.

Gladys had chin length brown hair and eyes and a scowl on her face that unnerved some students. She wore sharp black glasses, a navy blue vest over a navy blue blouse, a pink pendent on the collar, a long navy blue skirt, dark brown tights and black high heels.

She faced the bleacher's where all the new students were sitting and claps her hands to get their attention. "Silence children!" she bellowed. The crowd becomes quiet. "Thank you. Remember; when I speak, you listen. Now… Good morning my name is Gladys Glover I am your headmistress here at Oldtown Academy. Me and my partner Headmaster Gramlich will…"

Gladys stops and looked around expecting someone to be there but she sees no one. She looks greatly annoyed and upset.

" Oh where is that scatter brained fool!?" Gladys asked, greatly annoyed, before shouting. "GRAMLICH!"

A German man with Einstein styled dark gray hair and green eyes entered the room. He maroon coat with some patches, an orange vest, an loose green ascot, glasses and brown shoes, with a pair of long brown socks. He seemed to be struggling with all the books he was carrying in his arms.

"Coming Gladys…"

Griswald accidently tripped and ended up dropping all the books, causing all the new students to laugh.

"SILENCE!" Gladys shouted, after which the laughter immediately died down. She turned to Griswald. "Get it together Gramlich, time is wasting here."

"Huh, Gladys Glover and Griswald Gramlich. What are the chances of that, huh?" Jared remarked to Perdita.

"Yes… that sure is something alright…" Perdita agreed, nervously.

After Gramlich managed to gather all the books he laid them out on a table nearby and stood before the crowd of the students alongside Glover.

"Hello there students! My name is Griswald Gramlich, Co-Headmaster of Oldtown Academy," he said with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all and might I say you are the best and brightest students I've ever seen!"

The crowd claps and cheers. They obviously preferred him over Gladys.

"Now each of you will receive a handbook that will detail all the rules we have here at Oldtown Academy." Gladys said. "For example; there will be no leaving class without a teacher's permission, the school computers are for research purposes only and most importantly no one and I mean no one can go up to the third floor. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmistress Glover." The Freshman all said in unison.

"Good. Now, you may all come down to receive your handbook on your way out in an orderly fashion. Is that clear?" Gladys questioned them once again.

"Yes, Headmistress Glover." Once again said all together at the same time.

Griswald smiled "Well then, come on down kids!"

The kids proceeded down the steps of the bleachers and walked in a line to pick up their handbooks.

Eventually Jared, Annika, and Perdita grabbed their handbooks as well but before he left with the others Jared and Annika approached Headmaster Gramlich and Perdita gave Jared one last look before leaving.

"Uh… excuse me? Headmaster Gramlich?" Jared asked.

"Well hello there, children!" Gramlich said, cheerfully. "What're your names?"

"Jared Prince and Annika Prince, sir." The nine-year-old boy answered.

Griswald nodded. "Very good. So, what is your question Jared Prince and Annika Prince?" he asked.

"Well… we were kinda wondering…why is it that the third floor is forbidden?" Annika questioned. "What happened up there?"

Gramlich's eyes widened. "Ah! That place!" he said, nostalgically. He leaned close and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That place is filled with wondrous secrets my boy, you have no idea! But the last time a student went up there… she was never heard or seen ever again…"

Jared paused before asking. "How?"

Before Gramlich could answer Glover suddenly appeared, loaming over them.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

Griswald immediately stood up and turned to her. "Oh! Headmistress Glover!" he said, startled.

"Gramlich, what were you telling our newest students?" Gladys questioned. She narrowed her eyes at Jared and Annika, like a predator staring at its prey. "And why have they not left with the rest of his peers?"

Gramlich smiled. "Oh nothing Headmistress Glover, just chatting with the young kids," he responded, but Glover didn't look convinced by his answer. She turned to Jared again.

"What're your names, newbies?" she asked.

"Jared. Jared Prince." The boy replied.

"I'm his twin sister, Annika Prince," The girl replied.

"Well Mister and Miss Prince I suggest you had better stop talking and get to class! Have I made myself clear?" The headmistress demanded.

Jared and Annika nodded. "Yes, ma'am," they said as they began to walk away.

"Fare-thee well young scholars! Until we meet again!" Headmaster Gramlich called out as he waved to Jared and Annika.

Jared and Annika turned and gave Gramlich smiles and waves before leaving. Gladys continued to watch Jared and Annika go with a suspicious look in her eye.

* * *

 **Voices**

 **Daran Norris as Headmaster Gramlich**

 **Valerie Arem as Headmistress Glover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later, Jared, Annika, and Perdita, were seated in front of wooden desks inside a small, old fashioned looking classroom with a cuckoo clock on the wall.

Standing in front of them is a thirty-three year old British man named Atticus Whitfield. He had long red hair, green eyes, a lean yet muscular build and fair skin. He dressed very old fashioned and looked almost like an elf, except with no pointy ears. He was also British, just like Gladys.

He smiled warmly at them all. _"_ Good morning class, I am Atticus Whitfield, I will be your home room teacher this year and now I'd like you all to tell a little bit about yourselves," he said before pointing to Perdita. "You there, with the headband."

Perdita's eyes widened when she realized that he was pointing at her. She then stood up, looking very nervous. One student in the background, namely a ten-year old blond haired, brown eyed boy with a lean yet muscular build named Harvey Nunez, noticed this and smirked evilly.

As Perdita began to speak, Harvey began to roll up a piece of paper.

"Um… uh… my name… my name is Perdita Jansons, I… I come from a city in Latvia. I moved here just six months ago and I…" Perdita began, but she was cut off when a piece of paper hits her in the back of the head, freaking her out and making her yelp, which causes Harvey and several other students laugh.

"And you're gonna cry like a little baby? Is that what you were going to say?" Harvey questioned, mockingly as he continued to laugh.

"Alright, that's quite enough everyone!" Mr. Whitfield told everyone sternly.

Greatly agitated, Jared and Annika stood up and turned to Harvey.

"Will you stop that?!" Annika furiously said.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jared said, as furious as her sister.

The rest of the class gasped while Harvey got up and looked Jared in the eye angrily, which Jared returned.

"Ooh, looks like we got us two heroes! Suppose I don't _want_ to back off?" Harvey questioned Jared, looking at him with a menacing look in his eyes "What are _you_ gonna do about it, shrimps?"

While Jared and Annika were obviously still angry with Harvey there is some fear in their eyes as Harvey continues to angrily glare at them.

"Hey! I said that's enough!" Mr. Whitfield called out. "Now you three sit down and until you start trying to get along, I don't want to hear another word out of either of you. Is that understood?

"Yes, sir…" Jared, Annika, and Harvey said.

"Good," The teacher said, he paused and then suddenly he becomes happy again. "Now who's next?"

Jared and Annika look back to Harvey who still glaring at him. They turn away with a nervous looks on his faces and gulped. Then, they heard someone whispering to them

"Hey."

Jared and Annika turned and saw Perdita smiling at them gratefully.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Annika replied, smiling.

Jared smiled as well. "Don't mention it."

Jared and Annika turned toward the teacher again while Harvey continued to glare at the twins.

Later, the twin siblings were making their way down the long hallway with lockers on both sides. A nearby clock read '10:23'. They gazed upward toward the staircase that lead to the second and third floor.

"Uh… Jared? Annika?"

Jared and Annika turned and saw Perdita standing next to him.

"Oh! Hi, Perdita! What's up?" Jared asked, a bit surprised by her sudden appearanc.e

"Oh uh… nothing… I just wanted to thank you again for your chivalry in class today." Perdita said, while blushing.

"Aw, like I said; it was no problem. Not to mention Annika and I hate bullies… and injustice in general so we couldn't just sit there." Jared said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"You certainly are noble souls." The Latvian girl told him

"Guess it just comes naturally, I suppose." Annika shrugged.

"Did your father teach you?" she questioned

This seemed to make Jared uncomfortable and sad. "Oh… uh… actually no… he and our Mom kinda… divorced four years ago… we haven't seen him since then and… we really miss him," he admitted.

"So much," Annika added.

"I'm sorry…" Perdita said sympathetically. "I lost my parents when I was just ten, so I know how you feel…"

Jared smiled at her gratefully.

"Hey, Princes!"

Jared's and Annika's eyes widened. They turned Harvey standing at the other end of the hall looking very angry.

"We have some unfinished business you and me! _No one_ and I mean _no one_ gets away with talking back to me, ya hear!?" he shouted.

Harvey then began to slowly stomp towards him. The twins looked absolutely terrified.

"Oh hex… he looks mad!" Annika said. She and Jared turned to Perdita. "Ok, Perdita I want you to get out of here, ok? Find a teacher, anyone! Go!" The latter ordered Perdita.

Perdita nodded and ran off. Jared and Annika turned an saw that Harvey was continuing to make his way towards them and rushed up the stairs with Harvey following them close behind.

Jared and Annika were soon rushing down the hall of the second floor as fast as they could. The sound of their shoes banging against the hard wooden floor echoed throughout the hallway.

They turned around for a brief moment and saw Harvey chasing after them.

"Come back here you little creeps!" he called out.

Jared and Annika soon reached a crossroad, in front of them is the stairway to the forbidden third floor which had chains in front of the entrance plus two dark hallways to the left and right.

The twins looked around fearfully, wondering where the heck a teacher was but they, saw no one around.

"Great…" Jared said sarcastically. "Now where do we go?"

Jared and Annika then noticed a faint blue glow coming from the very top of the third floor. Without any other options, they decided to go under the chains in front of the stairs and went up toward the third floor.

By the time he got all the way up Harvey reached the same place he was in but apparently had no clue where he went.

"Oh… where'd those little weasels go!?" he wondered, frustrated. Then someone with a deep voice called out to him.

"They went down the left hall!"

"Cool!" Harvey smiled. "Thanks!"

Harvey ran down the left hall. Above him, Jared and Annika were leaning slightly off the edge of the railing on the second flight of stairs. Jared was the person with the deep voice. With Harvey out of the way, Jared and Annika then proceeded up the stairs again.

Jared and Annika soon arrived at the top of the stairs and entered the third floor. At first, they was unable to see much due to the third floor being dimly lit, it was practically pitch black and began to wander around in the dark.

"Man… where the heck is the light switch in this place? I can't see a thing!" Jared said before something metal and thin smacked him in the face. "Ow! Oh, here it is."

Jared pulled the cord to turn on the lights and when he and Annika saw for themselves all the book shelves filled with ancient looking books all over the place they could hardly contain their excitement as they gasped sharply and happily.

"Wow! Look at all these ancient books! It's like a second library! This is place a veritable goldmine of information! No, make that a treasure trove of knowledge! I can't believe it! This place is so awesome! Woo-hoo!" Jared cheered.

He then began to dive in and look through all the old books despite all the spiders crawling around.

"Boy, I wonder why this place is abandoned? It looks fine to _me_." Annika muttered to herself as she looked through a large book.

Jared then noticed a star shaped burn mark in the middle of the creaky wooden floor. He bent down inspected it curiously.

"Whoa… I wonder what happened _here_?" Jared wondered.

"What's going on here?" Annika asked.

Jared and Annika then saw a faint blue glow coming from an giant open book on a podium. It seemed to glow then fade on and off like a heartbeat. Jared stood straight up and approached the book.

"What's this?" he whispered.

Jared and Annika inspected the book then wiped some dust off it, they coughed as the dust filled the air.

"Man… talk about _old_ ," the thirteen-year old boy said, as he looked at the book closely and saw writing. "What's this… _language_?"

He then began reading the strange language.

"What does it say, bro?" Annika asked.

"Hezberek Et Morine… Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex… Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis Rex," he read.

The words on the book began to glow with a bright blue light much to Jared's shock and awe. He backed away from the book as it got brighter and brighter until a blinding white light filled the room in a flash.

* * *

 **Voices**

 **Ariel Winter as Perdita Jansons**

 **Sebastian Arcelus as Atticus Whitfield**

 **Johnny Yong Bosch as Harvey Nunez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the light finally fades, Jared was unconscious but soon he began to wake up. When he opened his eyes all he can see at first was a little bug crawling by and let out a dazed groan. Then a male voice was heard above him.

"Uh… excuse me? Kid? You alright?"

"Uh… I think so… what…?" Jared said as he woke up,

Jared's vision soon began to clear and when it finally did he can see five strange teens standing over him.

A girl with black hair with purple streaks and pale skin, a girl with hair that stretched out in all directions, a young maiden whose face was hidden by a red cloak, a boy who stood strong and proud with brown hair swept to the side, and a girl who seemed to be made out of wood.

"Who the hex is this?" The hooded girl questioned.

"Are you ok?" The girl with purple streaks in her asked, sounding concerned. "What's your name?"

Jared then sat up, groaning. "Uh… My name is Jared. Jared Prince."

"And I'm his sister, Annika." Annika said.

"Ooh! A prince and a princess!" The crazy haired girl said, excited before bowing. "What an honor, your highnesses!"

Jared looked at her bewildered.

"Maddie, I don't think they're actual prince and princess." The dark haired girl told her friend, she then turned to Jared. "You're not, are you?"

"…No." Jared responded.

"Oh. Never mind then!" The girl said, in a cheery tone.

"Who are you guys? And where in the world did you come from?" Jared questioned.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Raven Queen." The dark haired girl said.

"And I'm Maddie Hatter!" The crazy haired girl added.

"Name's Hunter Huntsman." The boy said.

"I'm Cedar Wood." The wooden girl smiled.

"Cerise Hood, and as for how we got here… no clue." The hooded girl replied.

"What do you mean 'no clue'?" Jared asked. "And why do your names sound like fairy tale names?"

"We mean we have no idea how we got here." Hunter stated.

"He's right, one minute we were in school… the next were here. We don't know how." Raven shrugged.

"And as for our names, well…" Cedar began.

"It's because our parents all figures of legend." Raven finished. "My mother is the Evil Queen."

"The evil what?" Annika asked, surprised.

"You know, the evil queen who tried to destroy Snow White but ended up trapped in a mirror for all eternity." Maddie told him, simply.

"And you're her daughter?" Jared questioned to Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes a bit. "Yeah, I know, Evil Queen's daughter… everyone freaks out at first."

"The Evil Queen?" Jared questioned once again, even more confused.

"Yeah, from the story…" Cerise began.

"I know the story, but that is all that it is; a story, fantasy, it's not real." Jared stated.

"Oh, they're real alright." Hunter told him.

"Yeah… still don't believe it." Jared said.

"Do we look like we're joking?" Raven questioned, a bit annoyed.

"Uh… no?" Jared replied.

"Ding-ding! We have a winner! Time to tea!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Not now Maddie." Raven told her.

"Wait, just to be clear… you guys are really the sons and daughters of the Fairy Tales of legend?" Jared questioned. Everyone nodded in response then Jared eyes widen as he imitated the sound of an explosion. They all raised a brow. "Our minds… totally blown."

Maddie giggled. "Your funny!" she said. "Like uh… like uh…"

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Rave asked, concerned.

"It's funny… I can't seem to speak Riddlish anymore! As a matter of fact… I can't even hear the narrators anymore? Except the person typing this up that is."

Jared looked at her absolutely confused, as did most of the others.

"Don't worry, it's just Maddie being Maddie." Raven told the nine-year-olds.

"You know, it's really no big deal who are parents are…" Cerise admitted.

"Well it's kind of a big deal you know." Cedar pointed out. "Truthfully they are the fairy tales of legend."

"You are trying to have us replace them, even though we don't want to!" Hunter stated.

"Hold a minute… your suppose to be the new Pinocchio?" Jared asked Cedar. "But you're a girl! No offence."

"Well that's somewhat offence, but I'm not mad, honest!" Cedar assured him.

"And you… you seem way to nice to be the next 'Evil Queen'." Jared told Raven, folding his arms.

"You… think so?" Raven inquired, hopefully.

"Totally! You seem great to me!" Jared insisted, with a smile.

"Aw, thanks!" Raven said, touched. "That's uh… really sweet."

"Don't mention it."

"Uh… can I just ask? What exactly is this place?" Cerise questioned.

"Oh, this the third floor of my new school; Oldtown Academy." Jared replied. "I just transferred."

"Oldtown?" Hunter echoed.

"That's a funny name for a school." Maddie remarked.

"It's the name of the town actually; Oldtown, that's where we are." Jared told them.

"So… we're not in Ever After High anymore?" Raven asked, both surprised and worried.

"I… don't think so… if that's where you're from anyway…" Jared said.

"Uh… not to get off topic here but uh… when we found you, why were on the floor in the first place?" Hunter inquired.

"Well… it's bit hazy but… all I did was just from this weird book, there was a flash of light and poof! It knocked me out." Jared explained.

"Ooh! I like things that go 'poof'!" Maddie said.

"Wait… weird book? What weird book?" Raven asked.

Jared points to the book behind them. "That book."

They all turned toward the book that Jared read from and they seemed to recognize it.

"Is that…" Cedar began.

"It can't be…" Hunter breathed.

"What? What's the matter?" Jared asked, confused.

"Quiet! We're trying to look this over." Cerise told him, annoyed.

"Look what over? Have you guys seen this book before?" Jared questioned.

"Sort of…" Raven admitted.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Jared asked, with a raised brow.

"Well I kind of saw a book like this in my mother's library, but it was pretty locked up, thanks to my Dad so…" Raven said.

"Your Mom has her own library? Cool!" Annika exclaimed.

"Well… she is the Queen. The Evil Queen but…" Raven began to stay before she trailed off and looked at the book again. "Did you really read from this?

"Yeah, I didn't know what that language was honestly… but I kinda… read it anyway…" Jared admitted, slowly.

"You didn't know what the language meant… and you read it anyway?" Hunter asked in a deadpan tone.

"Talk about a fairy tale fail!" Maddie remarked with a giggle.

"Hey, give us a break! We're only nine! I make big mistakes all the time! Get a clue!" Jared defended

"That's pretty obvious…" Raven remarked in a deadpan tone. Then she got a closer look at the book. Hey, wait a minute! I know this spell!"

"Which is it?" Hunter asked.

"It's a spell for transporting a group of people from one location to another, very advanced." Raven explained.

"What does that mean?" Cedar inquired.

"It means that Jared and Annika unknowingly transported us from where we were to here!" Raven realized.

"Which is where, exactly?" Cerise asked.

"Like I said; Oldtown." Jared stated.

"Uh… could you be more specific kid?" Hunter questioned.

"Well… it's what you guys would call… the real world." Jared said.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed.

"Yeah… Is… that a bad thing?" Jared and Annika inquired simultaneously.

"This is a very bad thing! We're no longer in Ever After! We're trapped in this stupid real world! Where our parents are characters in fiction!" Cerise exclaimed

"No offence…" Hunter added

"…None taken?" Annika said, slightly confused. He then paused before speaking. "Wait, 'Ever After'?

" Yeah, it's our home. It's where all the Fairy Tale people live." Raven informed him.

"Cool!" Jared exclaimed before it finally sunk in "So wait… so your saying thanks to me… you can't go back there?"

"Yep!" Maddie said.

"Oh man… guys I am so sorry! I didn't…" Jared started to apologize before Raven put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok, there's no way you could have known," she assured him.

"Unless he read the cover…" Cerise muttered, causing Raven to glare at her. "What?"

"Relax Cerise, he made mistake, let's not hold it against him." Raven told her.

"Well… it could be worse. Right?" Cedar said.

"Yeah, she's right and you know Cedar, she never lies. Doesn't want to end up her father that way." Hunter stated.

"Come on, there's gotta be some way of getting you guys back! For every problem there is a solution." Jared said to them.

"Well if there is, I ain't seeing it." Cerise stated.

"Me neither…" Cedar said, sadly.

"Me neither, neither." Maddie added.

"Well… like Cedar said; at least can't get any worse…" Raven told them trying to maintain a positive attitude… only to be interrupted by someone shouting.

"PRINCES!"

"And… now it has." Jared said grimly.

"Oh boy," Annika facepalmed.

Everyone turned and saw Harvey running up the steps until he finally reached the third floor. He panted heavily and appeared to be out of breath. He looked toward Jared.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you, ya little shrimps!" Harvey exclaimed

Harvey began to approach which made Jared and Annika yelp and hide behind the others. Hunter stepped forward.

"Hey man, what's the deal? Why are you so eager to pick on a little kid, much less two?" he questioned.

"This is none of your business, weirdo! Get lost!" The bully told him.

Raven stepped forward also. "Listen mister, I'm only gonna say this once; leave these two kids and my friends alone."

"Or what?" Harvey challenged.

Raven's eyes then glowed. "Or this!"

Harvey's body suddenly became shrouded in a purplish aura before suddenly he began to rise up off the ground, much to Jared's amazement.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried

Harvey yelled as he suddenly thrown far and into a wall near the stairs.

"Whoa! How… did you… do that?" Jared asked, amazed.

"Magic kid. Magic." Hunter told him.

"Amazing!" Annika said, which made Raven smile thankfully.

Harvey groaned as he got up, then starts whimpering when he saw Raven gain. He shook for a little bit before he starts screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran down the staircase.

"Boy… what a baby…" Cedar remarked.

"Oh this is bad…" Jared moaned.

"Why?" Cerise asked.

"Now that Harvey's loose he's gonna tell everyone about you guys and that I was in a place that was forbidden so I can get in trouble! Oh it can't get any worse!" Annika explained. More screams were then heard below,

"What was that?" Cedar inquired.

Raven's eyes widen. "Oh no… the Royals!"

"Royals?" Jared echoed.

"A bunch of other fairy tale kids were with us when we all got caught in that flash of light." Hunter replied.

"AKA you summoning us here." Cerise stated.

"Poof!" Maddie added.

"And if we don't get to them they could get into big trouble, including Dex…" Raven said, worried.

"Ashlynn…" Hunter breathed, also sounding worried. Judging by the look on his face it seemed that this 'Ashlynn' girl was important to him. The same went for Raven and his 'Dex' fellow also.

"It just got worse." Jared groaned.

"Come on guys! Let's go help them!" Hunter declared.

"Right!" They all said.

They all began to proceed down the steps. Raven stops when she sees Jared sulking and staying still and Annika twirling a lock of hair and looking away.

"Hey, aren't you two coming? What's wrong?" Raven asked him.

"Nothing… I guess this just what I get for trying to be good. Shoulda just kept my mouth shut in class earlier then this all wouldn't have happened…" The nine-year-old boy said. "'Be good and good will follow' that's what my parents always told me. But you I was good before they divorced, I was good when I stood up for that girl in class and I was good fifteen minutes ago. I'm starting to think being good isn't good for me."

"I guess it seems that way sometimes but you know that's because good is hard and while bad may be easy it always gets you in trouble. I mean look at my Mom." Raven pointed out.

"I guess that makes sense…" Annika agreed.

"Of course it makes sense, that's what I tell myself everyday because people always think I'm gonna end up just like my Mom and I want to prove them wrong." Raven stated, firmly. "I want to rewrite my destiny, that's what makes me a Rebel."

"Well to me… you've already proven it." Jared told her.

"Thanks." Raven said, gratefully. "Now let's go help the others!"

"Well it is the good thing to do." Jared

Raven giggled a bit and rushed down the steps with Jared and Annika following, but not before Jared grabbed the book as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, downstairs everything was quiet in the hallway until several pairs of shoes and heels rushed down the hall in a hurry. They all panted and panted as the sounds of a  
large crowd of people chasing them grew louder and louder.

The somewhat shadowy group of people attempted to leave through this exit but another group of people blocked them.

The group of strangers backed up and turned around to see more people on the other side of them, they appeared to be students and teachers, including Atticus, Gladys, Perdita  
and Harvey and the ones surrounded appeared to be dressed as princes and princesses.

"Look! Their they are! It's those freaks!" one student said.

"Wait! Please, we do not mean any harm peasants!" A blond haired girl pleaded.

"Hardly!" One student stated.

"Cut the crud, girl!" Another exclaimed.

"Honestly, what are these peasants problem with us?" A blond boy wearing a crown asked the others.

"You want the truth? You talk as if you rule this place and you dress like a bunch of freaks!" a student stated.

"And one of you turned into a frog!" another added. A frog that was in the hands of a brown haired princess made a frog like sound before chuckling sheepishly.

"It's not his fault! He just does that!" a second blond princess defended.

"Please, everyone calm down," a girl with long brown hair pleaded, "It doesn't have to be like this and no needs to get hurt."

"Yeah, just back off, would ya?" another girl stated.

"Uh… Briar? Not really helping our case here…" a boy wearing a crown and glasses told her.

Harvey then stepped forward with a very angry look, "You got that right… freak."

Nearby, Jared, Annika, and the other Ever After High students all appeared from behind a corner and seeing the crowd of students and teachers surrounding the 'Royals' as Raven and the others called them.

"Oh hex… that's not good…" Jared remarked.

"No kidding, that's the Royals!" Raven proclaimed.

"And it looks like they're in big trouble!" Cedar exclaimed.

"That's putting it mildly…" Hunter said. Maddie nodded in agreement.

"Well what do we do? We can't just leave them!" Cerise stated.

"You're darn right that we're not leaving them behind!" Annika told them.

"I assume you two have a plan?" Raven inquired.

"Something like that," Annika said.

The crowd began to close in on the other fairy tale teens before Jared and Annika suddenly pops out and stands in the middle of the hallway. As did the others.

"Stop!" Jared yelled.

"Jared? Annika?" Perdita asked, surprised.

"Now can somebody tell us what's going on around here?" Annika inquired.

"What's going on?" one student questioned, "These freaks just came out of nowhere and started ordering us around, then one of them turned into a frog!"

The Prince twins then noticed one of the girls in the fancy dresses holding a green frog with a crown on its head.

"But it was an accident!" the pale skinned and blond haired girl insisted.

"Likely story!" another student scoffed.

Raven stepped forward and seemed to recognize the blond princess, "Apple!" she cried.

"Raven!" The girl known as Apple said, shocked, "You're here too?"

"Along with the rest of the rebels as well…" One of the other girls remarked, a bit sourly.

"You know this girl?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, she's Apple White, my roommate and Snow White's daughter," Raven explained.

"The Snow White?" Annika exclaimed, surprised.

"The one and only," Hunter confirmed, "The rest are Blondie, Briar, Daring, Dexter and… Ashlynn."

"Girlfriend?" Jared asked. Hunter responded with a nod, to which Jared gave him an thumbs up with a smile.

Then, Harvey stepped forward out and the crowd and looked at Raven scared.

"Ah! That's the girl who sent me flying! She's a freak too! Just like the rest of them!" he cried.

Everyone began murmuring and chatting to each other.

"Mister and Miss Prince, what is going on here?" Atticus asked Jared.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy… although hearing what you just saw maybe it won't… but the reason these guys there and ones behind me are here, is because of _us_!" Annika admitted

Gladys stepped forward, "Explain, Miss Prince."

"Well… my brother I found this book of spells on the third floor, where we know we're not supposed to be… then read some kind of spell and transported these guys here. They're the sons and daughters of the fairy tales of legend!" Annika told everyone, who all gasp in surprise.

"Well, duh! I thought that was like, completely obvious," The blond one known as Blondie stated.

"So… _you two_ summoned them?" Gladys questioned.

"Yes! And that makes me responsible! For both the situation at hand and them as well!" Jared replied.

"And you both went up to the third floor?" Atticus asked, surprised.

"WHAT!?" Gladys exclaimed when what he said finally snuck into her head.

"Yes… we went up to the third floor… we summoned these… fairy tale people here… we were wrong. But before anyone says or does anything, we just want to say something. We know these guys seem strange and all but they're really nice people! But because of us, they're stuck here, with no home and no one to turn to!" Jared said.

"What do you suggest we do, Mister and Miss Prince?" Mr. Whitfield inquired.

"Well… maybe they could stay here… at least until we find a way to bring them back or… someone else comes," Annika suggested, "I know it's not gonna be easy… but we can't just turn our backs on people who need help. Because that's what they are; people. And when we turn our backs on each other, that is when we lose our humanity. That become evil, when bad becomes easy. We can't let happen, we can't just turn our backs, we need to help them! Please!" Raven smiled at Jared thankfully. Everyone began to talk amongst themselves and discuss this until Glover spoke.

Her eyes narrowed, "Mister and Miss Prince… that is absolutely…"

"A swelligent idea!" A familiar German voice interjected.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled, surprised. They then say Griswald approaching all of them.

"Really?" Jared asked.

"Yes! For I believe this could a be a great opportunity for all of us!" Griswald said.

Gladys raises a brow, "An opportunity?"

"Yes. We can either kick out these outsiders…" he began.

"Or?" Cedar added, nervously.

"Or we can give them a chance to teach us more about the wonderful and magical world they come form!" The headmaster finished "It could be a learning experience for all us!  
Besides, as they say; the moment we all start turning our backs on each other that is the moment we lose our humanity. Don't you see? We must go down the road of compassion, not the path of violence. Only then, can we achieve peace."

These words seemed to get to a lot of students as their faces all began to soften and they each exchanged glances.

"Now this is a man I can listen to," Hunter smiled, impressed.

"So what do you say everyone? All those in favor them staying, raise your hands and say 'Aye'," Headmaster Gramlich told them.

Many students and teachers, including Perdita and Whitfield raised their hands.

Atticus and Perdita's group all yelled, "Aye!"

"All who oppose, raise your hand and say 'Nay'," Griswald added.

The rest of the students and teachers, including Harvey and Glover raised their hands next.

"Nay!" They're group hollered.

"I heard more 'Aye's'" Hunter said.

"Me too," Cedar added.

"Then it's settled. You all get to stay!" Griswald declared.

Jared, Annika, the royals, and the rebels all cheer with glee. The crowd then began to disperse.

"Fine…" Gladys said, before turning to Jared and Annika, "But just to be clear, this was your doing, correct?"

Jared nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. It was because of me that they're stuck here. We take… We take full responsibility for our mistake but it was ours and it was ours alone."

The one known as Daring stepped forward, "Oh, is that so?" he demanded.

"Daring, don't," Ashlynn urged him.

"So you were the one who had as trapped here!" Daring accused him.

His brother Dexter then came up to him, "Whoa, easy bro! I'm sure he didn't mean to!" he said.

"And we didn't… we're sorry…" Annika apologized.

Daring folded his arms, "Very well, apologizes for my rude behavior. Just know that I have my eye on you," he warned him.

Jared saluted him, "Yes, sir…"

"Actually that's 'yes, your highness'," Daring corrected.

"Ignore him," Raven told Jared, "Anyway, these are The Royals; Apple, Daring, Briar, Blondie, Ashlynn and Dexter. Royals… Jared and Annika."

They then looked down towards an unconscious boy wearing a crown near them, he appeared to have just been knocked out.

"Oh, and that's Hopper," Raven added.

Gramlich then popped up, "I'll get the nurse!" he said before running off.

"Hello, young ones!" Apple said in a friendly manner. Daring just grunted at him snobbishly.

"Charmed," Blondie told Jared.

"Hi!" Ashlynn added.

"Greetings," Dexter waved.

"Hey," Briar smiled.

"Well it's… nice to meet you all," Annika said to them.

"Wait, till you get to know them," Cerise whispered to Jared.

"Hey, take that back Rebel!" Blondie snapped.

"Make me, Royal!" Cerise countered.

"With pleasure!" Briar said.

"Whoa, easy! What is it with you guys anyway?" Jared questioned.

"It's a long story…" Hunter shrugged, "Think we can talk about it somewhere less.. public."

"Ooh! And maybe have some tea to go along with it!" Maddie added.

"Uh… sure, follow us," Jared said as he and Annika began to lead both groups away. As they walked Jared caught many members of both the Royals group and the Rebel's group giving each other dirty looks constantly, he was a bit uncomfortable by how much they disliked each other but decided not to comment on it until the time was right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They were soon in the other library of the school which, unlike the other one upstairs was available to everyone though at the moment it was mainly empty and the few people that were there stared at the fairy tale teens suspiciously as they sat with Jared at a large table. Jared just looked at both of them with an uncomfortable look on his face, no doubt because of the way both groups were looking at each other.

"So… do you guys mind telling us about yourselves?" Jared asked, finally managing to break the tension.

"Why certainly! First, I was born on a Tuesday in Wonderland, which was destroyed by the Evil Queen but…" Maddie began to say fairly quickly.

"Not like that," Annika said, cutting her off, "I mean like… what's with the whole Royals and Rebels thing anyway?"

"Well…" Raven began.

"You see…" Apple continued before they all began to explain and talk at once, trying to get a word in over the other before Jared finally got sick of it.

"One at a time!" Jared told them, before Annika turned to ask Raven, "Raven, why don't you and your guys go first?"

"Why _them?_ " Blondie questioned, insulted.

"Because we said so, now could you _please_ be quiet?" Annika asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Fine…" The Royals all said.

"Thank you," Jared nodded before turning to Raven, "Raven?"

"Well… we are called Rebels because _we_ believe the people of our world should be free to choose their own paths in life and not follow a path set by 'destiny'," Raven explained.

"We each joined because we don't exactly agree with what destiny _wants us_ to be," Hunter added.

"Such as?" Jared inquired.

"Well, _they_ want _me_ to be the next Evil Queen and I just don't want that," Raven stated.

" _You_? The Evil Queen? But… you're nothing like her," Annika said.

"Nothing like her?" Briar proclaimed, incredulously.

"Shush it!" Annika and Jared barked.

Briar gasped, "You can't talk to me that way!"

"Actually… it turns out they can," Cedar pointed out. The Royals just glared at her.

"So… why do _you guys_ want to defy destiny?" Jared asked the other rebels.

"Well… mine just doesn't fit with me… I like animals and hunting them is against my principles," Hunter stated.

"My destiny just confuses me… since I have a truth spell on me and it will only go away when my destiny commences, but I still don't know how to lie," Cedar stated.

"I personally don't have a problem with my destiny, but wherever Raven is, I will follow, like a magnet!" Maddie said.

"Ok…" Jared said before turning to Cerise, "And you?"

"Well… it complicated," she said, uncomfortably. Raven looked at her sympathetically.

"Complicated _how?_ " Briar questioned, accusingly.

"It just _is_ , ok?" Cerise said, angry.

"Easy, just try to calm down," Annika told her.

"Yeah, we don't want you to get angry… not here," Raven added. Cerise took a breath and nodded at her friend.

"What happens when she gets angry?" Jared asked Maddie.

"Beats me," Maddie shrugged.

"Great, you're a lot of help…" Jared said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" The daughter of the mad hatter said, cheerfully and not understanding the sarcasm.

"All in all, we want to choose our own destiny, something _they_ don't want to happen," Raven stated, gesturing to the Royals.

"Ok, Royals, why don't you start explaining to us _your_ story now?" Annika asked.

"About time!" Daring said.

"Don't push it, Princey boy," Jared warned him.

"Sorry about him, he's just a bit anxious, that's all," Ashlynn said.

"We're _all_ anxious here," Blondie pointed out.

"But only because thanks to _you,_ we're stuck here," Briar stated, making the young twins lower their heads sadly.

"Now, now, let's not be mean, these little kids wants to hear _our_ story so we shall tell it, with grace and truth," Apple told the others.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh _please_ …"

"Go on," Jared said.

"Well unlike these trouble making Rebels _we_ want our destinies to be what they are and also be undisturbed and unchanged in anyway," Briar explained.

"In other words, we like our destinies and don't want them changed," Dexter said.

"So you want everyone to just follow their 'destiny' even if they don't _like it_ ," Annika questioned.

"Exactly," Daring stated.

"Except Raven here doesn't _want_ to be the next Evil Queen and without _her_ … _my_ story won't be told!" Apple said, sounding sad.

"So despite how she feels… you want to give her a destiny she _hates_?" Annika inquired.

"Precisely!" Apple nodded.

"It's the only way to keep the path of destiny running smoothly…" Ashlynn said to him.

"That… is probably one of the most insanely idiotic things I have ever heard," Jared told the Royals, making them gasp, "Believing in destiny? Thinking your life only has _one_ path and one path only? It's just _stupid_. Everyone else in the room… is now _dumber_ , for having listened to it. May God have mercy on your souls."

"Are you calling us… _idiots?_ " Briar questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jared said, bluntly as he folded his arms.

"Ooh!" Maddie said, looking surprised.

"Oh no, he _didn't_!" Hunter remarked.

"Oh _yes_ he _did_ ," Cerise added.

"How _dare_ you speak to us that way!" Blondie exclaimed, while Briar comforted a now crying Apple.

"Indeed, you may the most rudest peasant I have _ever_ encountered!" Daring agreed.

"Calm down!" Ashlynn told them.

"Yeah, calm down, bro," Dexter agreed.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but it had to be said!" Jared said, "Your destiny should be what you make it, not what someone _says_ it should be."

"But… but I _like_ my destiny!" Apple told him.

"Then go pursue it, on your _own_ terms, not someone else's!" Annika stated.

"Exactly!" Raven added.

"Don't agree with her!" Blondie said.

"Hey, she can do whatever she wants to do, it's her life," Annika countered, "That's the way things work around here, we have _free will_. We choose our own fate, for good or bad."

"Wow…" Maddie said, in awe.

"Doesn't sound like a way to live to _me_ ," Apple voiced.

"Why not?" Jared asked.

"Well… how do you know what you'll be good at? Or should be or should _do_?" Apple questioned.

"Oh _please_ ," Cerise rolled her eyes.

"Well that's just it; we don't," Jared responded, "We figured it out as we go along. You know what they say; not knowing is part of the fun."

"Doesn't sound that fun to _me_ ," Briar stated.

"That's only because you've never tried it before," Jared pointed out.

"Well it sounds nice to me," Hunter added.

"Yeah, a place where destiny doesn't decide everything? It's like a dream come true!" Raven said.

"More like a nightmare…" Apple said, sadly.

"Only to _you people_ ," Annika stated, "But relax, Jared and I will find a way to get you all home soon enough, I promise."

"Thanks," Dexter said, thankfully, "That means a lot."

"Yes, thank you very much," Ashlynn added, while Daring huffed arrogantly.

Raven then thought for a moment or two before finally saying something, "Wait! One question uh… what if we don't _want_ to go home?" she asked. Everyone, mostly the Royals, gasped when she asked this.

"Uh… what are you saying exactly?" Jared asked, even though he knew what she was getting at.

"I'm saying… maybe we could stay here. Forever," Raven said.

"And ever after!" Maddie added.

"If that's alright with _you_ …" Raven finished. Jared and Annika then gained a bit of a conflicted look on their faces after she asked this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Everyone in the library continued to stare at Raven in shock after what she just said. She actually wanted to stay in Jared and Annika's world, rather than go back to her own world where everything and everyone she knew was.

"Wait… you want to stay _here?_ " Jared asked her.

Raven nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Why? What about your real home?" The nine-year old boy asked her.

"Why would we want to go back _there?_ " Hunter asked.

"Yeah, what's waiting for us there? A bunch of people trying to get us to 'follow our destinies'. Ugh, no thanks!" Cerise stated.

"I really want to say here, honest!" Cedar nodded.

"But… but you have to come home!" Apple told them. "If you don't, then our destinies will _never_ come true!"

"That's kind of the point Apple." Raven said. "Nothing personal or anything but…"

"We're tired of living by Grimm's rules, if you want to leave then leave. We're not gonna stop you." Cerise told them.

"It's not about that!" Ashlynn protested. She looked to her boyfriend Hunter. "Hunter?"

Hunter frowned and looked away a bit. "Ok… this is kinda awkward…" he muttered.

"No kidding…" Annika remarked.

"Ooh! That's a funny word to say out loud! Awkward! Awkward! Awkward! See? Funny!" Maddie expressed.

"Yeah... hilarious…" Dexter said, slowly.

"Completely…" Briar added, just as slow.

"Look, before we decide _anything_ … we need to get you guys all sorted out, you might be here a while before I can find the spell to send you back… that is… if you guys actually _do_ want to be sent back…" Annika said.

"Yes!" The Royals all said at once.

"No!" The Rebels cried at the same time as a Royals. They then begin glaring at each other.

"Whoa, easy! I need you all to calm down!" Jared urged them.

"But we _are_ calm!" Apple insisted.

"Yeah, _they're_ the ones being bratty!" Blondie stated, gesturing to the rebels.

"Hey! You little…" Raven said, insulted, her hair seemed to burn with purple flames which Jared and Annika noticed, prompting them to grab her shoulder gently.

"Easy Raven, take it easy." Jared advised her.

Raven then took a deep breath and calmed down. "Ok… thanks…" she said.

"What was that just now?" Annika asked.

"Don't you remember? It was her magic!" Maddie said.

"Yeah… but sometimes they get out of control when I'm upset." Raven added.

"And evil!" Blondie stated, making him Raven glare at her again but a look from the Prince twins made her calm down.

"Alright guys, let's not make her any more mad, we've all been through a lot today, ok?" Dexter said. "Just… leave her alone, alright."

"Dex, thank you! Thank you so much" Raven said, gratefully.

Dexter adjusted his collar and smiled. "It-It was nothing…" he blushed. Annika smiled at the two of them knowingly.

"Oh, brother…" Briar rolled her eyes.

"So what's next?" Hunter asked.

"Well… like I said, until I find the spell you guys are welcome to stay here." Jared said. "Come on, we'll show you where you'll all be sleeping."

"Why thank you, you two really are such good kids… most of the time." Apple White said.

Jared shrugged. "We try my best," he said. "Just so you know, you might want to cut me a little bit of slack since you guys can't get home without me so… making me upset isn't gonna help."

"Ok… noted." Dexter said, as they all got out of their seats and began to follow Jared and Annika out of the library and down the hallway towards their currently unknown destination and during most of the way they were forced to hear most of Blondie's complaints about the building, mainly the paint, the pictures, décor, etc, etc.

"Well I just hope I don't have to sleep with _her_ for most of the time we're here." Blondie stated out loud, gesturing to Raven.

This manages to strike a nerve in Raven as she turned to Blondie looking a bit angry. "What was that?" she demanded. Everyone then stopped in their tracks.

"You heard me, who would want to sleep near the Evil Queen's daughter anyway? It's just so not right! I'm surprised Apple here can even _stand_ living with you." The daughter of Goldie Locks remarked.

Raven growled angrily as her body glowed with a purple aura. "Why you…" she began before Jared and Annika grabbed her shoulder, at that moment her burning purple aura vanished.

"Raven, I said take it easy." Jared soothed her.

"Just calm down… don't them get to you." Annika assured.

Raven then took a breath and appeared to have calmed down. "Ok…" she said.

"How… did they…" Briar began.

"Do that?" Apple finished.

"He supressed her magic." Hunter observed. "Again…"

"But how is that possible?" Cerise wondered.

"I don't know." Cedar shrugged.

"Raven, you ok?" Dexter asked the Evil Queen's daughter who smiled at him in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him.

"Ok, now that _that_ drama is over, let us show you where you will be sleeping!" Jared said as he continued to lead them on ahead.

"And that would be?" Ashlynn asked.

"Right… here!" Jared answered, pointing to a metal door near them which they all stopped in front of.

"There?" Apple asked, a bit confused.

"Here?" Briar added.

"Yep! There. Here." Annika confirmed. He opened the door and allowed them all to enter. They saw multiple large wooden tables but no beds. The floor was solid concrete and somewhat dusty and there were multiple wood cutting tools all around them. Things like claws, sanders, plainers, jointers and other woodshop machines filled the room next to the tables.

"Uh… what _is_ this?" Raven asked.

"Woodshop." Annika answered. "It's where we make wooden stuff with really sharp blades and whatnot so… be careful… especially you Cedar. In fact I think it be best if you don't move until you have to in this place."

Cedar nodded. "Ok."

"You mean we have to sleep _together_?" Apple questioned, dismayed.

"Hey, this is a school not a hotel." Jared pointed out.

"Oh…" Briar said, disappointed.

"Aw…" Apple whined.

"Oh, come on, quit your complaining, it could be worse you know." Annika pointed out.

"Hard to believe _that_." Cerise remarked. Cedar nodded in agreement.

"Just… deal with it for now, ok?" Jared asked. "It's all we got for now and it's only temporary."

"Yeah, guys, it's only for a few days, no big deal." Dexter agreed. "Unless of course… we all decide to leave together…"

"We are." Apple declared.

"We aren't!" Raven countered. They all begin to argue again until Jared whistled very sharply, catching their attention.

"Enough! Your all acting like spoiled brats!" he told them.

"But she/he…" They began.

"That's it!" Annika snapped, having enough with their bickering. "New plan! We're gonna split this room in half! I'll draw a line across it and when you guess stop bickering, I'll get rid of it. One side for the Rebels and the other for the Royals."

"Harsh…" They all said.

"Sorry, it's just how my sister feels." Jared muttered. "Now will the rest of you have a problem with this?"

"Nope!" Maddie chirped.

"Not for me, I practically live around wood." Hunter stated.

"I've slept in worse places." Cerise shrugged.

"It's very scary… but I'm sure we can make do, honest!" Cedar said.

"Yeah, we're ok with it." Raven nodded.

Jared turns to the Royals. "You see? _They_ don't complain."

"Thank you!" Maddie said, getting a little too close to him.

"You're welcome…" Jared muttered, uncomfortably. "I'll uh… go get some bed stuff…"

Jared and Annika then zipped off in the blink of an eye.

"I like them!" Maddie voice.

"You like everyone Maddie." Hunter pointed out.

"I know!" she nodded.

"He was pretty decent." Dexter remarked.

"And _rude_." Blondie added.

"Only because he didn't like _your_ attitude." Raven stated.

"Hey!" Blondie cried.

"Take that back!" Briar told her.

"Ok, let's all calm down." Ashlynn told everyone.

"Ashlynn's right Raven, they're not worth it." Hunter added.

"Yeah, I know…" The dark haired girl said.

"Thank you, now let's all get comfy and find a table, ok?" The son of the Huntsman offered.

"Ok…" They all said, as they all begin to find a table to sleep on. Then Apple spotted a smooth looking on and her eyes widened.

"This table! Called it!" she cried.

"Darn!" They all exclaimed.

Later, Jared and Annika were handing sleeping bags and pillows to each of the Royals and the Rebels, who have each picked out a table and we're doing their best to get comfy on it, while Apple was having a bit of trouble, Maddie was laying on her sleeping mag in an upside manner that just confused Jared.

"Well, I'd say our work here is done for today, hope you guys have a good night's rest." Jared told them.

"Thanks Jared and Annika, you're the best." Raven smiled.

"No problem." Annika smiled back.

"Um… excuse me?" Apple called out.

"Yeah?" Jared asked.

"Are you sure we can't get more… comfortable sleeping bags and pillows?" she asked. The rebels all quietly groan at this.

"No. This is all we have." Jared stated.

"Oh…" Apple sighed, disappointed.

"This is an outrage! We are royalty and demand that _you_ treat us as such!" Daring declared.

"Yeah, what _he_ said!" Blondie added.

"Hey, leave them alone." Raven told them.

"Yeah, he doesn't have to do anything for you guys!" Cerise added.

"Not even get you a glass of water." Maddie added. "Speaking of which."

Maddie then took off her hat, reached it and somehow took out a tea cup of water, which she turned the other way and somehow the water moved down and then up to her mouth. Jared and Annika stared at her after this but shrugged it off.

"Ok, let's all calm down guys…" Dexter said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yes, don't fight." Ashlynn agreed.

"No, he needs to hear this; since we've got here he's treated us with little to no respect and we would appreciate it if he treated us like the Royals we are." Briar stated. "You've treated the _Rebels_ nicely, I don't think it be much a stretch to treat _us_ nicely."

"And could you get us something to drink and eat, we're famished." Daring expressed. "And make it snappy, little boy some us here don't like to be kept waiting, especially in this place where _you_ trapped us all in."

"Hey! They did…" Raven began, upset.

"Relax, it's ok Raven, no need to get upset." Annika assured her calmly

Jared turned to the Royals. "As for you guys, we'll use small words so you'll be sure to understand; we don't care if you guys are Royals and don't care what you say about Destiny. This is _our_ world and until further notice what _we_ say goes. You guys think you're better than everyone just because your Royalty but without that your just like everybody else, not mention your bunch of bullies that believe you should follow in the footsteps of someone whose story is already written! No offense Dex."

"Uh… none taken." The glasses wearing Prince said, sounding a bit grateful and nervously.

"Ugh! Just who do you think are anyways, you rude little kids!" Apple exclaimed.

"We're the people who do their job, you must be the other girl; the one who doesn't." The nine-year-old girl countered.

Jared then walked up to Daring, glaring at him "So let me make this clear Prince Wannabe, I don't take orders from you and I never will and you and your Royals aren't gonna get _anything_ from me… unless you start treating me _and_ my 'Rebel' friends with a little respect," he said. "Now to quote Edward Fitzgerald's translation of the poem 'The Rubáiyát of Omar Khayyam' from 1859: The Moving Finger writes; and, having writ, Moves on: nor all thy Piety nor Wit, Shall lure it back to cancel half a Line, Nor all thy Tears wash out a Word of it."

Jared holds out his index finger to the Royals and moves it to his side quickly.

"Have a good sleep everybody." Jared nodded before he and Annika turned and walked out the door, leaving everyone, mostly the Royals, stunned.

"Did he just somehow give us _the finger_?" Briar questioned in shock.

"Not just the finger, the _moving finger_!" Hunter repeated, dramatically, holding up his own index finger while everyone just glanced out the door Jared and Annika just waked out of thoughtfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day, all the Royals and Rebels were each still sleeping in their little sleeping bags like logs. Although a few them had to adjust their position or fluff their pillows to get comfortable they managed to sleep pretty well that night.

None of them were aware at the time that sunlight was peeking in through the windows of the shop or that Jared and Annika had just entered the room. the former carrying an air horn and latter holding two cymbals. Both of them are wearing earplugs.

"Morning guys, rise and shine!" Jared announced as he pressed the button on the air horn while Annika clashed the two cymbals, causing all of them to wake up with a start, Dexter even fell off the table he was sleeping on.

"Gah! What was _that_ for?" Cerise exclaimed, rubbing her ears.

"Sorry, we had to wake you all up somehow." Annika shrugged. "Now come on, school's awaiting."

They all groaned and mumbled to themselves as they each got out of their respective sleeping bags and stepped onto the cold ground.

"Wow, you guys are not morning people are you?" Jared remarked.

"What was your first clue?" Daring grumbled.

"Hey, no attitude mister." Jared warned him, before he began to leave. "Now come on, time for the official tour."

"Yay!" Maddie cheered. "Isn't that great? We get to get to on a tour of a brand new place that none of us have ever been to!"

"Yeah… we know Maddie…" Raven informed her.

"Oh. Ok, good, I was worried I'd have to tell the story of how we got here again." Maddie shrugged.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"Oh nothing," she smiled.

"Come on, time for the 'tour'." Cerise told them as they each began to leave and follow Jared and Annika out of the woodshop room and as soon as they did Cedar breathed a very long sigh of relief before running off to catch up with the others.

* * *

A little while later, they all arrived in the school foyer which Bette showed Jared and Annika the last time they were here.

"Now we've only been around this place once but here we are, the foyer, where all students can just hang out or do whatever." Jared said.

"It's massive!" Hunter remarked. "And check out all that neatly carved wood… I think I might cry."

"Go ahead, I won't judge." Ashlynn told him.

"Um… Jared, Annika, can I ask you two a question?" Apple asked.

"What kind of question?" Jared inquired.

"Um… who is the one who rules your country? Do you think the King or Queen may be very viable to helping us?" Apple questioned, politely.

"Yes, maybe he or she might be more polite to us." Daring added.

"Oh, we're not ruled by royal figures anymore, it's kind of a democracy." Annika explained. "You know, when people _vote_ on whose going to be in charge?"

Apple and Daring gasped in horror.

"How terrible!" Apple proclaimed.

"Not really…" Jared voiced. "Folks here really prefer it, it makes them happy when someone new takes over."

"Really?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition, you guys do traditions right?" Annika asked.

"Well… I guess you could say that." Raven admitted.

"Then there you go." Annika shrugged.

"Except most of those traditions involves fairy tale kids 'following in the footsteps of their parent'." Cerise mentioned.

"Oh… never mind then." Annika stated.

"How is that a bad thing?" Briar asked.

"Do we _really_ need to go over this _again_." Jared questioned.

"Uh… no, you made your point _quite clear_ yesterday…" Dexter responded, nervously.

"Good." Jared nodded.

"Hey, guys!"

They all turn and saw a familiar crown, wearing pretty boy with brown hair approaching them. It was Hopper Croakington the II AKA the boy who was sent to the nurse during the Fairy Tale Kids' first day in the real world.

"Hopper! You're ok!" Raven said, relieved.

"Yeah… more or less." Hopper before he unexpectedly turned into a frog and dropped into Jared's hands. He held him out disgusted.

"Ew…" he muttered. He turned to the others. "Could someone hold this?"

"Ok!" Maddie said as she quickly took Frog Hopper out of his hands and cuddled him a little bit.

Briar then gazed at the some of the other students and as they pass by, while she looked a bit disturbed by some of them were wearing, she also noticed them carrying little devices that she seemed to have recognized.

"Hey! Those kids have MirrorPads!" she realized. The Royals and Rebels turned and began to notice this as well.

"Hey! You're right!" Dexter remarked. "They all have similar designs to ours too. Just like on our world."

"Jared, how come you never told us your world had MirrorPads and MirrorPhones?" Raven asked.

"Actually, _t_ _hose_ are actually called _i_ _Pad's_." Annika stated, he then turned and gestured to a kid talking on his flat phone. "And _that_ over there is an _i_ _Phone_."

"Why do they all start with 'I'?" Raven questioned.

"I don't know!" Annika said.

Maddie giggled a bit. "Good one!"

"And moving on…" Jared said, slowly as he began to lead them all away.

* * *

Later on they all poked their heads into another classroom that had long black desks, a projector showing a picture of the inside of a frog and all the students that were seated inside had a dead frog in front of them as well.

"What's _this_ place?" Raven asked.

"Oh, this is biology class." Jared said. "Right now, it appears that they are trying to dissect a frog."

Everyone's eyes became as wide as dinner plates after he said this and they instantly froze up as well. Maddie even dropped a tea cup she was suddenly carrying and let it shatter while Hopper just fainted dead away.

"DISSECT A FROG!?" They all exclaimed.

"Yeah, why? You don't have that in your world?" Annika asked, innocently.

"No, thankfully not…" Raven said, disturbed.

"They're cutting one _open_?" Dexter questioned, equally disturbed.

"Oh, this is _so_ not just right!" Blondie remarked, disgusted.

"Yeah, not cool…" Cerise agreed.

"Hey, don't look at _us_ , blame the school board, it was _their_ idea." Jared stated.

"Well, it was a really, really, _bad_ idea." Cedar told him.

"Oh, trust me, we know." Annika nodded. "we hate this class…"

"And yet they still do it?" Raven asked. "Even if it grosses some kids out?"

"Yeah, it's supposed to be very educational or something." Jared shrugged.

Daring then walked further into the class, got one look at a picture of one of the dissected frogs and fainted dead away while everyone stared at him blankly.

"So… is he your boyfriend?" Jared asked Apple.

"No... but we are going to get married one day!" Apple said, trying to sound cheerful. "It's our destiny."

"Wow. You must be so proud…" Jared remarked, sarcastically.

"Indeed I am." Apple nodded, sounding pleased and not getting the nine-year-old boy's sarcasm.

"Yeah… I don't think that was a compliment." Raven voiced.

"She's right, it wasn't." Jared confirmed.

"Oh…" Apple said, slowly. She then glared at him insulted. "Hey!"

"Ok, let's move on, shall we?" Jared quickly asked.

"Yes, please!" Cedar nodded.

"What _she_ said." Briar added.

"Alright, this way." Annika said as she and Jared began to lead them all out of the classroom. Though he did stop when he saw Dexter looking over some text books.

"Fascinating… it never would have occurred to me that…" he began before Jared pulled him away.

"Come on, Dex." Jared told the glasses wearing Prince as he dragged him out of the room while the other Royals and Rebels followed him out.

* * *

Jared and Annika then began to show them all over the school and introduced them to many things that were similar to the items they had on their world. They showed them various other classrooms like English Class, History Class, Chemistry Class, Physics, etc. They were all amazed by it and even more amazed that Earth was a world where magic wasn't needed.

Eventually they reached what appeared to be a crossroads, one path going one way and another going some other way.

"And _that_ way leads to the cafeteria… and that way leads to the Gym." Annika explained pointing in two different directions.

"Interesting, we have places like those in our world too." Dexter observed.

"Yep, just take out the Fairy Tale parts of it and our worlds are exactly the same!" Annika pointed out.

"And does everyone here have a destiny?" Briar eventually asked, annoying Jared.

"Ugh, for the hundred millionth time… _no!_ Around here, are destinies are up to _us_ and _us_ alone, we're not a bunch of dumb puppets like you royals are." Jared stated, making them gasp. "No offence Cedar."

"Well I'm kind of offended… but I know you didn't mean it," she said.

"Thank you." Jared nodded.

"We are _not_ puppets." Briar told him, firmly.

"Yeah, we just like the destinies that have been given to us." Blondie added.

"And you want them so bad enough, you don't care if it hurts others?" Annika questioned.

"Well we…" Dexter began.

"Don't you guys get it? Destiny isn't about following someone else' path; it's a matter of _choice!_ " Jared told them. "I mean come on! When are you Royals gonna get that through your thick skulls!"

Jared then noticed that instead of listening, Daring was admiring his reflection in the glass trophy casing and flirting with girls at the same time, his face fell.

"Uh… dude? Are you even listening?" he questioned, annoyed.

"Huh? What?" Daring asked, confused, unaware of what Jared just asked him.

"Never mind…" Jared groaned.

"Excellent, now be a good boy and tell me where all the ladies hang at this little school of yours." Daring told Jared as he walked over to him.

"Uh, dude, we already established that I was _not_ your servant boy, remember?" Jared asked him. The others all nodded and confirmed that this was true.

"Oh really? I wasn't paying attention. In fact I barely paid attention to a word you said, for I was thinking of something else." Daring admitted.

"Was it about girls and your looks?" Jared guessed.

"Ha! Like I need to explain myself to _you_." Daring huffed, arrogantly. "But... yes. Now as the next Prince Charming I demand that you tell me where the ladies are, little man!"

"You no good, pompous, stuck-up, snot-nosed, English, giant, dumb scumbag!" Jared exclaimed. "Jeez! You know I've met a lot of dumb guys in my life like you in my life but you outdo them all!"

"Don't call him stupid!" Apple said, upset.

"Yes, to call _him_ stupid would be an insult to _stupid people_." Annika nodded, bitterly. The others all gasped.

"Oh, no they _didn't_!" Cedar breathed.

" _You_ little kids are in a great deal of trouble." Daring told Jared and Annika almost threatening as he approached them. Then Hunter stood between Daring and the Prince twins.

"What? You gonna do something about it?" Hunter stated, firmly.

"Yes, he _is_." Briar confirmed.

"After all, unlike _you_ , _he_ is the hero of his story." Blondie added.

"Not if _we_ can help it!" Raven declared.

"We'll see about that!" Apple huffed.

The two groups then began to argue and shout, much to the annoyance of Jared and Annika, who crossed their arms and sighed before walking over to them.

"Wait! Stop! Enough already!" Jared cried as he and his sister got in-between the two groups and got them to back away. "Who really wants to settle things this way?"

Both groups slowly raised their hands.

"Ok… we can understand why the Rebels want to, but really, Royals… are you telling us you want to be something like a King or Queen your whole lives?" Annika questioned them.

"Of course we do!" Daring stated.

"Yeah… it's the only paths we know." Hopper added.

"And we _want_ to become the next Snow White, Frog Prince, Sleeping Beauty or Prince Charming." Apple said.

"But haven't you wanted to be something else?" Annika asked, honestly. "Don't you have your own dreams?"

"No! I _like_ my destiny! It's what I have always wanted to do." Apple replied.

"Wow, then you have a one track mind, sister." Annika remarked.

"Hey!" Apple White said, insulted.

"You can't talk to a Princess like that!" Daring scolded.

"Technically… he kinda did." Dexter pointed out, which earned him death glares from the other Royals.

"Look, just because someone calls you or treats you like a villain, or a hero, or a prince, a kid or just some loser…" Annika began, looking towards Raven. "It doesn't mean you _are_ one. The thing that _actually_ matters… is what you think of yourself. You are who you _choose_ to be. If there's something you've always wanted to _do_ … or someone you really wanted to _be_ , then the only one standing in your way is yourself. I mean… Dex!"

"Yeah?" The glasses wearing Prince said, surprised that Jared called him.

"You said that because Daring was the eldest _he_ gets to be the next Prince Charming, but is that _really_ what you want to?" Annika asked him.

"Well… I kinda would like all the attention Daring gets…" Dexter admitted while Daring flashed a smile at two girls who fainted lovingly.

"But you already said that _that_ role was already given, so what's left for you, huh?" Annika inquired. "I can tell you're a smarty-pants so you should be able to figure out what your good at and what _could_ be doing with your life _easily_. Plus…"

Annika then turned his attention to Raven. "Do you really want to live in a world where _Raven_ is the enemy?" she added. A sad look then began to appear on Dexter's face as he began to consider the point Jared was trying to make.

"Ashlynn, if you go down the same path as your mother then you'll _never_ be with Hunter again, so which is more important to you? Your relationship with him… or the destiny someone has already set for you?" The nine-year old boy asked the daughter of Cinderella who looked over much torn.

"Hey! Stop talking to them like that! They're stories _need_ to be on the path they were given or else… _bad things_ will happen!" Apple despaired.

"Actually… if you remember on Legacy Day, I didn't disappear when I refused to sign the book." Raven pointed out.

"Well that's good!" Jared smiled.

"And it's still dangerous!" Apple reminded them.

"So even though Raven didn't disappear because she didn't sign some stupid book and follow her destiny… you still think something bad is gonna happen?" Jared questioned Apple.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded.

"You are a sad, strange little girl and you have my pity." Jared said to Apple while shaking his head, before turning to Daring. "An _you_ , sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact, the only thing royal about you and pals here is that you are all royal PAINS!"

The Royals all gasped, shocked and insulted while the Rebels watched on with wide eyes and interested looks.

"Ooh! This is getting good!" Maddie said, sipping her tea.

"Boy… they hate them more than _we_ do." Hunter remarked.

"But he's also kinda right." Cerise pointed out. The other Rebels then started to agree.

"Now let's just keep on moving and keep all our opinions to ourselves, ok?" Jared offered.

"Agreed!" Hopper nodded.

"No! Not if _she_ 's gonna still be here!" Blondie stated, looking at the Evil Queen's daughter, who frowned. "It may be wrong but at least _one_ good thing comes out of Raven not being a part of Apple's story; she won't have to deal with her anymore!"

"So now this is _her_ fault?" Jared inquired, gesturing to Raven. "But she hasn't done anything wrong!"

"My story isn't _about_ her!" Apple exclaimed. "It's…"

"Right, it's all about _you_! Because that's all _you_ care about! You talk about being a good Queen, but if you can just force someone into a destiny that she doesn't even want just so you can have _yours_ , you're nothing but a spoiled little brat and a selfish whiner!" Jared exclaimed.

Apple gasped and automatically started crying, with her friends all comforting her, Jared looked at her sadly, feeling guilty for what he said.

"Maybe you should apologize…" Ashlynn told Jared before all the Rebels exchange looks and nodded.

"Or maybe it's better that we all stay out of each other's way for a while." Hunter stated, which saddened Ashlynn.

"Agreed." Raven nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Annika told the other Rebels as they, along with Jared, began to walk away from the Royals with disgruntled looks on their faces. But before they could go any further, Dexter stepped toward and called out to them.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

The Rebels and especially the Royals all looked surprised by this as Dexter walks over to where Jared and Raven were.

"Dexter?" Briar asked, surprised.

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Daring said, incredulously.

"Sorry Daring, but the kids are right, it's time I followed my own path. I don't belong with the Royals and neither do _you_ Ashlynn, not unless you wanted to be separated from Hunter forever." Dexter told the still torn Princess who eventually, after a long pause, walked over to Jared, Annika, and the other Rebels and hugged her boyfriend.

"Ashlynn… not you too…" Apple said, sadly.

"Your disgracing your family little brother, you know that." Daring reminded Dexter a bit smugly.

"Hey, I've heard all the nonsense you have to sell me… between your nonsense and _their_ nonsense… I like _their_ nonsense better. At least they're trying to _do_ something." Dexter stated.

" _And_ they're kinda right, but your all just too stubborn to see it." Ashlynn said, sadly as they begin to walk away again.

"Guys… I try but I just don't understand you Rebels…" Apple sighed, sadly.

Jared turned to her with a sad smile. "I hope someday you will," he admitted as he, Annika, the Rebels and the now smaller group of Royals began to take different pathways that lead to opposite sections of the school, dividing them even more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A couple of hours later, Jared and Annika were sitting on the front steps of the school. Jared is drinking soda and apparently sulking while Annika is writing what she had experienced today in her diary.

"Dear Diary,

So far, this has been the worst day of my new life in Maine. The Royals still can't understand about creating their own destiny and their conflict with the Rebels became worse, now that Dexter and Ashlynn are on the Rebel side. I sure hope there is another to end this madness." Annika read along.

Unknown to them, Perdita was approaching him from behind. It wasn't until they heard her footsteps that they became aware of her.

"Hey Jared. Hey Annika" Perdita said as she sat down next to the Prince twins, smiling.

"Oh, hey Perdita…" Jared smiled back.

"So… how's it going with those fairy tale guys?" she inquired, interested.

"Not so well…" Annika sighed.

"Aw, what happened?" The foreign girl asked, concerned.

"Well, long story short, us and the Rebels are staying as far away from the Royals as possible, they stick to one side of the school and we stick to this one." Annika replied.

"Is that a good thing?" Perdita asked, unsure.

"Not exactly." Jared admitted.

"What do you mean?" Perdita questioned.

"Well I said I'd find a way to get them all home… the Royals want to go home badly but… some of the Rebels want to stay and I just don't know what to do about that…" Jared admitted.

"It sounds complicated…" Perdita said, sympathetically.

"Yeah, it is…" Annika nodded. "And what's worse is we don't know _how_ to get them home or if we should let the Rebels stay or not…"

"Well why not let them stay? They seem pretty happy living here." Perdita pointed out.

"Yeah, except they don't belong here, this isn't their home… plus if we don't the Headmistress will have our _heads_." Jared stated, sounding a bit stressed.

"Oh…" Perdita said, sadly.

"Yeah, that's a how big a predicament we're in…" Annika sighed, sounding a bit depressed.

"Well… whatever you decide to do I'll support it." Perdita promised.

"Really?" Jared asked, surprised.

"Of course! You two are important to me." Perdita smiled, sweetly which made Jared blush a bit.

"Thanks." Jared said, gratefully. "And I think Annika and I know just how to help some of them!"

"You do?" Perdita asked, surprised.

"Yep!" Annika nodded.

"How?" Perdita inquired, curiously.

"You'll see!" Jared promised before he and his sister suddenly ran off, leaving Perdita completely speechless.

* * *

Not too long after, Jared and Annika found himself in the part of the school where the Rebels had chosen to seclude themselves. He saw them each doing their own thing in different parts of the room; Maddie was having tea with a bunch of mice, Hunter and Ashlynn were spending some real quality time together, Dexter was reading books, Cerise played with a broken iPhone, Cedar checked out all the wooden objects and Raven sat in the corner by herself.

Jared and Annika looked at Raven with pity in their eyes and decided to walk over to her.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jared asked Raven as he and Annika sat beside her.

"Ok, I guess…" The Evil Queen's daughter muttered, a bit depressed.

"You don't _sound_ ok." Jared pointed out, raising a brow.

"I'm _fine_!" Raven insisted, her eyes glowing brightly as a purple aura appeared around her.

"Uh… ok…" Jared said, slowly.

"Sorry… my powers tend to flare up sometimes…" Raven admitted, sheepishly.

"I see. They're pretty cool you know." Annika told her.

"No… they're not… they're chaotic… dark… _evil_ …" Raven said, shamefully. "Just like my Mom…"

"But Raven, if you can control your powers you can show people what you can give them, change their minds." Annika urged her. "You can show them a better path, you just need _control_."

"You really believe that?" Raven asked, honestly.

"Sure do!" Annika smiled.

"But… but every time I try to control them… bad things happen…" Raven said.

"Well that's just because you _can't_ control it, you're letting _it_ control _you_." Annika reasoned.

"And yet… you two seem to be able to suppress it…" Raven mused.

"Really?" Jared asked, surprised.

"Yeah, the darkness… it doesn't come out when your around…" Raven admitted. "And I don't know why…"

"Me neither, but I can't be around you forever so we're gonna train in your help you control your magic better." Jared suggested.

"Train?" Raven echoed.

"Yeah, you know… practice on inanimate objects, see what your limits are… making sure you don't blow anything up. You follow me?" Annika asked her.

"I don't know…" Raven said, hesitantly. "Like I said, bad things happen when I use my magic and… I don't want to hurt you two."

"You won't." Jared assured her.

"How do you know?" Raven questioned him.

"Because that's not who you are." Jared and Annika answered. "It never was and it never will be."

"Wow… no one's ever said to be before…" Raven remarked.

"Then I guess we're the first." Jared said, proudly.

"Congratulations." Raven rolled her eyes, playfully.

They then look toward the others and see them all enjoying themselves as they did their own thing while also laughing and conversing with each other.

"You know, they seem to be holding up ok." Annika observed them.

"Yeah, they're all pretty cool… though they drive me crazy sometimes." Raven admitted.

"But youred lost without them right?" Jared asked.

Raven nodded. "Exactly… especially Maddie since she's the first to accept me for who I am and not judge me for what my Mother did…" she said, sounding sad.

"Then there's another reason to control your powers!" Jared realized.

"Huh?" Raven inquired, confused.

"If you con control your powers better, you can protect your friends better, help them and other people, just think of the possibilities! They're like _endless!_ " Jared expressed.

"I guess you have a bit a point…" Raven admitted. She thought for a bit. "Alright, I'll give it a shot!"

"Then come on." Jared said as he stood up and helped her up. "Let's go train."

"Right!" Raven nodded as they both walked off together.

* * *

Later, while everyone was in the classroom doing their own thing, Jared, Annika, and Raven were in the school's gymnasium, which was large and mostly empty, aside from the various Gym related equipment littering the floor around them, making it the perfect place for Jared to help Raven control her powers without her accidentally hurting someone in the process.

"Ok, let's start with what you know." Jared said. "Well go ahead, show me what you can do so."

"I don't know…" Raven said, unsure.

"Come on, what's the harm?" Annika asked.

"You really want me to answer that?" Raven questioned, raising a brow.

"Hey look, your powers may seem dark and uncontrollable but don't forget they are a part of you who are, just like one of your limbs." Jared pointed out.

"Yeah? So?" Raven said, slowly.

"So because they are a part of you, _you_ can control it as easily as you can control a limb, but so far, like we said before, all you've been doing is letting your powers control _you_ instead of the other way around." Annika told her.

"I guess you're probably right…" The dark girl admitted.

"Course I'm probably right." Jared smirked. "Now give it a shot, don't worry, you can handle this."

"Ok… I'll try." Raven said.

"Hexellent!" Jared smiled. "Hey, I think I got your lingo down."

"Yeah, not bad." Raven said, she then took a deep breath. "Well… here goes nothing…"

Raven took a deep breath and held out her hands, which glow with a purple aura. As this happened several objects began to lift off the ground, much to the Prince twins' amazement.

"Wow!" they marveled.

"So far, so good…" Raven muttered.

"Now what often makes you lose control?" Jared questioned.

"Well… often someone or something gets on my nerves…" Raven confessed. "Which is a lot…"

"Ok… then we'll just have to make sure you build up a tolerance for that." Annika said.

"How do we…" Raven began.

"Say… would this be considered annoying?" Jared inquired, innocently before he started hitting his cheeks with both hands repeatedly making a rather irritating noise which quickly got on Raven's nerves. She eventually made him stop by turning around and grabbing his collar before pulling him toward her. She glared at him with burning angry eyes while purple magical flames appeared around her and caused the objects she was levitating to burst into flames.

" _Very_ ," she growled. She then realized what he was doing and let go, the magical flames dye out. "Oh… sorry about that… I didn't mean to…"

"Wow… you really got to watch that temper, you know." Jared remarked, stunned.

"Yeah… I know…" Raven said, a bit depressed.

Annika put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. So you have anger issues, we _all_ have anger issues, but with practice we can move past it. That's what our father always told us."

"Your dad seems like a smart and nice guy…" Raven mused.

"Thanks." Jared nodded, respectively. "Now… let's try this again, shall we?"

"You did see what just did right? Do you _really_ want me to try again?" Raven questioned, a bit hesitantly and reluctantly.

"I really don't think there's any damage you can do that hasn't already been done already… no offence." Jared said, confidently.

"None taken. Though you'd be surprised…" Raven muttered, under her breath as she prepared to try another spell.

Wind began to pick up and then a little twister made out of purple and sparkling air appeared below the Gym equipment, making it twirl around at an increasing speed, which Jared and Annika noticed.

"Uh… Raven?" the nine-year-old girl spoke up.

"I can handle it!" Raven said, stressed as images of her possible horrible destiny flashed in her mind. Dark purple energy pours from her mouth and a terrible, grating screech comes with it. The stream tore a path straight toward the twister and expanded it, dissipating it's winds in the process and sending all the items it was spinning flying across the room.

"Whoa!" Jared and Annika yelled as they ducked just before the cup could hit them. It shattered when it hit the wall.

"You ok?" Raven asked, concerned.

"Yeah, we're good. And don't worry, we _will_ help you learn how to control this Raven." Jared told her, with a determined tone.

"I hope so…" Raven muttered. "But all my bad memories just keep popping up… I can't ever seem to calm down when I use my magic…"

"Ok then… let's try something else this time." Annika said. "Plus… Jered will give you a massage."

"A massage?" Raven echoed, surprised and confused.

"Don't worry, I do these for my Mom and Grandma all the time." Jared assured her as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Ok… now go."

Raven then began to levitate the objects again and as she prepared to transform them, bad memories of everyone who isolated her because of her parentage flashed in her mind, causing her dark magic to flare up. Jared noticed this and began to message Raven's shoulder's gently which quickly calmed her down and caused her dark magic to become more stable.

"Oh, that is good…" Raven realized.

"Told you and someday when you have varicose veins I'll teach you how to message those as well." Jared smiled. Raven looked at him strangely. "Our grandma has those. Don't ask. Ok, now try."

Raven nods and fires a bolt of magic at one of the basket balls which turns it into an orange, instead of blowing it up like it did before.

"Nice one!" Annika congratulated. Raven smiled, appreciating his support then fired another bolt of magic to make a baseball the size of a soccer ball, she fired another one and made it vanish and reappear behind them.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" Jared smiled.

"Yeah… I think I am…" Raven realized. She smiled, closed her eyes, snapped both of her fingers and suddenly the whole gym changed into a Gothic like room with many silver skulls and other scary looking objects set against a backdrop of purple and black wall fabric. Spikes and chains were also apparent, as were statues of actual ravens and dragons.

Jared gave her a flat look. "Really?" he asked, deadpanned.

"What? Just because my 'destiny' is evil, doesn't mean the fashion should be." Raven pointed out as she quickly shifted the room back to normal.

"I'm just saying, liking it is not helping your case." Jared said. Raven gave him a certain look, Jared smiled nervously. "But if you like it, that's fine!"

"Well, thanks for helping me control my magic." Raven said.

"Ah, no problem, now do you feel better now that you've had some practice?" Jared inquired.

"You know what? I do… I feel… lighter." Raven realized, surprised.

"That's just what we wanted to hear!" Annika declared.

"Thanks." Raven nodded.

"Hey, can we be honest with you?" Jared asked.

"Give it a shot." Raven shrugged.

"Well… we kinda know how you feel." Annika admitted.

"What?" Raven inquired, surprised.

"I mean… I know what it's like… to not live up to expectations… to follow someone else's dream… and most importantly… to be thrown away." Jared said. "Our Mom kinda puts some pretty high standards on us too."

"Really?" Raven asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, part of the reason why I'm in this fancy-pants school is because she said it was a chance to better my life in a way she never could with hers." Jared explained.

"I see…" Raven said, understandingly.

"But on the bright side, it was a pretty good idea… because then we got to meet you and the others." Jared added.

"And get in trouble because of us…" Raven stated, sounding guilty.

"Eh, it was bound to happen eventually, don't worry about it." Annika assured her.

"Wow, first time someone hasn't blamed me for something… that's new." Raven remarked.

"Hey, they only dislike you because they don't know you, but if you put yourself out there, they'll see that you're nothing like your Mom." Jared said.

"Why would you put so much faith in me?" Raven questioned, curiously.

Annika shrugged and smiled. "Because we know you, and we know that more than anyone… you need a friend," she said, which surprised Raven greatly.

"You… really want to be my friend?" Raven asked, hesitantly.

Jared smiled. "Hey, we thought we were already friends."

"Well… I've tried to make friends before… aside from Maddie and other Rebels… and they didn't work out," she admitted, sadly.

"Yeah, us too," Jared and Annika confessed.

"Guess we do have something in common." Raven remarked.

"Guess we do." Jared shrugged.

"It's ahame we never went to the same school growing up." Raven said.

"Eh, what are you gonna do?" Jared shrugged.

"Yeah…" Raven nodded in agreement.

"But still… we think you should go back to your world, it's your home and we know people there haven't exactly been kind to you but you can still change that, you've already changed the minds of Dexter and Ashlynn." Annika pointed out.

"Yes… most of the people back in my world are a little bit harder to convince then others…" Raven muttered.

"Understandable, I guess." Jared shrugged. "But you still gotta try, otherwise… what's the point?"

Raven sighed deeply. "Ok… I'll go back."

"Just promise me one thing Raven; when you finally do get back you will find a way to show _everyone_ that you can decide your own destiny." Annika told her, seriously. "Promise?"

"I promise." Raven nodded with a smile.

"Atta girl." Jared smiled. "Guess that's enough practice for today."

"Finally!" Raven breathed.

"Well don't sound _too_ excited." Jared said, flat-faced.

"Sorry… come on, let's get back to the others, knowing them they're probably pretty restless and Maddie's probably causing it." Raven said.

"Ok." Annika nodded as they then began to walk back to the others. Along the way, as they got closer to the door Annika suddenly asked something. "By the way… do you like Dexter?"

Raven then blushed bright red. "What? Um… uh… why would you think that?" she asked, embarrassed.

"Well for one… your cheeks are as red as Cerise's cloak." Annika pointed out, teasingly.

"Oh… yeah… right." Raven realized.

"So?" Jared asked, expectedly. " _Do_ you like him? Or not?"

"Well… maybe…" Raven admitted, sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Annika declared.

"Oh, knock it off…" Raven said, embarrassed as she gave them a playful shove.

"Well, we can tell that Dexter _definitely_ likes you." Jared smiled.

"Really?" Raven asked, very surprised.

"Yeah, in fact _you're_ the reason he joined up with us, remember?" Jared reminded her.

"Oh yeah…" Raven remembered. "You know, when we first met, I was kind surprised that someone like him would actually want to befriend someone like _me_."

"You're always so hard on yourself?" Annika question.

"Everyone else is." Raven shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Well if you really want to be with him, then the only thing standing in the way right now…" Jared began.

"Is me…" Raven finished, slowly.

"And bingo was his name-o." Jared nodded.

"You really think I have a chance?" Raven asked, unsure.

"Of course, believe you can… and you _will_." Jared nodded. "And frankly, I think you two would be good together."

"Thanks, your… sweet." Raven smiled, affectionately.

"I know." Jared said, proudly.

"Well as long as we're talking about 'who likes who'… I think Maddie kinda adores the two of you." Raven smiled.

"You think so?" Jared intrigued.

"Yeah, and so does that other girl, Perdita, right?" Raven inquired.

Jared blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, she's really nice…"

" _And_ she likes you!" Raven pointed out. "You should ask her out sometime."

"I don't know…" Jared said, a bit unsure.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Raven questioned. "Like you said, if there's something you really want to _do_ or someone you really want to _be_ … then the only one standing in your way is _you_."

Jared smiled. "Thanks… you're a good friend, Raven."

"As are you, Jared and Annika Prince." Raven nodded before she quickly gave Jared and Annika a hug which surprised them a bit before they quickly accepted it. As they hugged, a book suddenly burst through the doors of the Gym and flew right over to them unexpectedly, surprising both Jared and Raven and making them both jump. The book floated in front of Jared and then dropped into his hands, still glowing a bluish glow.

"What the…" Annika gasped, alarmed.

"The spell book…" Raven breathed.

"It's glowing… why's it glowing?" Jared asked, confused.

"I don't know…" Raven breathed. "So… _weird_ …"

Jared and Annika flipped open the book and scanned the strange letters with his fingers, causing them to glow, much to their surprise.

"Holy…" Jared said, amazed.

"The book… it's somehow connected to you!" Raven realized, shocked.

"Whoa…" Jared said, stunned. "But… how?"

"Like I said… I don't know… I've… never seen anything like this before." Raven confessed.

"Hmm…Let's see what else it can do?" Annika muttered as she flipped through the many pages of the giant magical book.

"Maybe you shouldn't play with that…" Raven advised him, cautiously.

"We're not playing, we're looking through the book to see what lies within." Jared reasoned. "That is allowed you know."

Jared and Annika continued to flip through the book and found something that made their eyes widen.

"Whoa!" he said.

"What is it? What did you find?" Raven asked, curiously.

"Something cool…" Jared expressed.

"A way to get us home?" Raven guessed.

"Still looking, but we did find _this_ , look!" Jared told her, pointing to a certain spell in particular. Raven looked at it and read it.

" 'Silicus Milez Sasitatio'…" Raven read out loud. "So? What about it?"

"I think it's a spell that pretty much destroys destiny itself!" Annika realized.

"What? How do you know?" Raven inquired.

"We don't know…we just do…" Jared shrugged as looked at the book.

"Jared…" Raven began.

"Hey! Don't you get it? With this spell, _we_ have the power now! The power to end the concept of destiny in your once and for all! That would free _everyone_ , allow them to choose their own paths." Annika explained, happily. "We… _literally_ … can change world."

"Not everyone will be happy about that…" Raven reminded him.

"Yeah, we know, but this _has_ to happen, the people of your world need to know just how important choosing your own destiny is." Jared said. "This book is the key."

"Alright… then let's go change the world… _together_." Raven smiled. Jared and Annika smiled back in response as they both held the book together in their hands. As they did so, the book began to glow brightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elsewhere, while Raven, Annika, and Jared were training and the rest of the Rebels were busy in whatever business they have, the Royals were sulking around their part of the school and feeling frustrated.

"Ugh! Oh all the… ugh!" Daring grumbled as he paced around the room they are in.

"Daring please…" Apple begged.

"Yeah, calm down already." Briar told him, obviously getting annoyed.

"I am _completely_ calm!" Daring denied.

"Really? Because you look upset." Blondie observed. "Not that I blame you or anything…"

"Same here, especially considering how that kid treated us." Briar added, she sounded quite annoyed.

"Oh… who does that little brat think he is!?" Daring expressed, sounding annoyed.

"Apparently the boss of us." Briar stated.

"Which, technically he is, it is _his_ world." Hopper pointed out.

"Whatever." Daring said, sounding disgruntled. "I still stay we leave."

"And go _where_? We don't know the first thing about this place, _or_ where to get some good clothes." Briar pointed out. "Not to mention Dexter and Ashlynn are gone…"

"Ugh, Dexter…" Daring said in disgust. "I cannot _believe_ I am related to that traitor."

"Yeah and I can't believe Ashlynn chose her boyfriend over _us!_ Her best friends!" Blondie proclaimed, upset. "It's so not just right, not at all!"

"Well… it least it can't get any worse right?" Apple asked, hopefully.

Just after she said that, a noise sounding like a 'ping' was heard and soon after a circle of bright light then appeared in the middle of the room, freaking everyone out and causing them to back away.

"Evidently… it can." Sleeping Beauty's daughter remarked, fearfully.

The circle of light in front of the Royals continued to glow bright and swirl constantly while blowing harsh winds into all of their faces, causing them all to back away from it in fear.

"What's… going on?" Apple whimpered in fear. The Royals all backed even further away as the light glowed brighter and brighter until it finally consumed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, while something strange was happening to the Royals, Jared, Annika, and Raven were making their way back to their fellow Rebels and having a little friendly conversation, mainly with Raven telling Annika and Jared everything that had happened to her in her world.

"Wow, really?" Jared asked, surprised.

"Yeah, had to stand in front of her and tell her how pretty she was _all day_." Raven told him.

"And they actually tried to get you on the 'wrong path' before?" Annika inquired.

"Multiple times, never worked." Raven said.

"Good." Jared said, relieved. "I would _not_ want to have _you_ as an enemy."

"No you would not, but don't worry if that jerk Harvey tries to mess you again, I'll just scare 'em with a little black magic." Raven assured him. "And don't worry, it'll be controlled."

"Really?" Jared asked.

Raven nodded. "Really."

"Wow, you really are the big sister we never had." Annika smirked.

"And you're like the little siblings I never had… just less annoying." Raven smirked back.

"We'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Jared nodded.

"So how long do you think it'll take for you to compete that 'destiny destroying spell' anyway?" Raven questioned him, curiously.

Jared and Annika looked at the book again. "We're not sure… the instructions pretty hard to follow and incantation is so hard to read a kindergarten student might as well have written it!" he remarked. "This could take a while…"

"Hopefully not as long as it will take to get us _all_ home, right?" Raven asked.

"Hopefully, yes." Annika nodded "Just sit tight."

"I will." The Evil Queen's daughter nodded before something stunning happened right in front of them. They both heard a loud 'ping' and suddenly a round circle of energy appeared in front of them, blowing winds and shining bright lights upon them both.

"What the…?" Jared remarked, surprised.

"What is this?" Raven wondered.

"I don't know… but I really don't like it!" Annika stated.

There was another flash of light, followed by the sound of two people falling down in front of them before the circle vanished. Both Raven and Jared unshielded their eyes.

"Ok… that was…" Jared began.

"Odd?" Raven guessed, rubbing her head.

"Yeah, that." Jared nodded. Both he and Raven then looked forward and saw that there were two girls laying on the ground nearby, they appear to be unconscious.

"Oh no!" Raven remarked as she and Jared rushed over to them.

"Are they ok?" Annika wondered.

"I'm sure they've seen better days…" Raven observed. Then, the two girls started groaning.

"Hey! They're waking up!" Jared said as she they began to stand up. "You ok?"

"Oh… I think so…" The girl with short, somewhat purple hair muttered.

"Yeah…" The long haired girl added. "Just fine…"

Raven got a close look at the two and after a little bit she finally recognized the, her eyes widened.

"Holly? Poppy?" Raven said, surprised.

Jared then popped up. "You know these girls?"

"Jared and Annika, this is Holly and Poppy O'Hair." Raven told Jared as she introduced the twins.

"Daughters of Rapunzel." Holly added.

"Oh, cool." Jared remarked.

"Hi!" The O'Hair twins both said.

"Hello." Jared and Annika waved. "Nice to meet you both."

"Likewise." Poppy smiled.

"Yes. Very nice." Holly nodded before checking his hair. "Love the hairstyle by the way, did you do it yourself? It's positively amazing!"

"Uh… yes? Thank you." Jared said, slowly as Annika snickered.

"Holly, leave his hair alone." Raven told her, slightly amused.

"Oh… sorry!" Holly said, sheepishly. "Hey, where are the other Royals?"

"Oh, you're one of them? They're in the other side of the school and both them and us hope to keep that way…" Annika stated, frowning.

"Why are they all in separate wings?" Poppy asked, confused.

"It's a _long_ story… with no real ending just yet…" Jared muttered.

"But… how did you two even _get here_?" Raven questioned, confused. "You weren't with us before…"

"Here?" Holly echoed.

"Where's _here_?" Poppy added.

"Uh… the real world." Annika answered.

"The 'real' world?" Poppy questioned, even more confused.

"What in the wide-eyed world of Ever After do you mean, Annika?" Holly added.

"Uh… about that, girls… see we're not exactly _in_ Ever After anymore…" Raven told them.

"What!?" The O'Hair twins exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, you're in another world, _our_ world, where are all the fairy tales just come from books, they're not real… or… so we thought." Jared added.

"The _real_ world…" Poppy asked, stunned.

"That's what it seems like…" Raven observed.

"And it is." Annika stated.

"Incredible…" Poppy remarked, stunned.

"Yeah, it sure is something isn't it?" Raven remarked. "And don't worry, most of the Rebels… and Royals… are here as well."

"Really?" Holly inquired.

Raven nodded, in confirmation. "Really, and Jared and Annika here is working on a way to get us all back.

"Well, that's good to hear." Poppy said, before glancing around. "This place seems to be really strange…"

They then heard another 'ping', followed by the sound portal opening up and then dropping somebody, a girl, off nearby them.

"And so is _that_ …" Jared muttered.

"What _now_?" Raven asked, tiredly.

"Let's go." Annika told them before running ahead of them.

* * *

They soon reached the girl, along with the Rebels who had also heard it, and much to their surprise the Royals were there as well.

"Ok, what's…" Jared began before he finally noticed the Royals, along with the others. "You!"

"You!" Daring cried in anger.

"Them!" Briar exclaimed in disgust.

"Us!" Maddie shouted in shock.

"Why are you _Rebels_ here?" Blondie questioned, the royals all glared at them.

"We could ask you _Royals_ the same thing!" Cerise growled, the rebels returned the glare.

"Guys! Focus! Girl laying on the ground here!" Raven reminded them. "Can we all argue another time?"

Jared sighed. "Ok…" he said. "Somebody help her up, please."

Both Hunter and Daring then began to help her back onto her feet, though she was still pretty groggy.

Jared and Annika got a good look at her and saw that she had long pink hair, blue eyes, pale skin, had white feathered wings on her back and wore a pink outfit. Raven quickly recognized her.

"Is that…" Raven began.

"Cupid!" Dexter cried.

"Cupid?" Annika echoed, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of Cupid the God of Love." Raven explained to Jared.

"Whoa! Really?" Annika asked, surprised, while the pink haired girl stood straight up and smiled.

"That's right! C.A. Cupid at your service." Cupid bowed. "If you have trouble making a love connection then I'm your gal."

"Cool, nice to meet you…" Jared and Annika said, slowly.

"Likewise, cuties." Cupid smiled, sweetly which made Jared take a big step back away from her. Cupid then spotted Dexter and her eyes lit up. "Hi Dexter!"

"Cupid! It's good to see you." Dexter said, relieved.

"Good to you see, Dex." Cupid said, batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. Jared saw this and frowned at her.

"Oh _brother_ …" Jared rolled his eyes in dismay. Just then they all heard another 'ping' and notice another portal opening up.

"Oh, come on!" Jared complained.

They held shielded their eyes as the portal flashed and dropped another person off before closing. When they looked to see who it was, they saw a girl with black and red hair and pale skin with a red heart tattoo over her eyes, a crown on her head and a black and red dress.

"Who's _that_?" Jared asked, surprised.

"Lizzie!" Apple exclaimed, surprised.

"Oh, great, looks like more of you guys are heading into our world!" Annika remarked, sarcastically.

"Well that can be easily arranged!" Maddie smiled.

"Not what we meant, Maddie." Jared told her, annoyed.

"Oh… never mind." Maddie said.

"Are you ok?" Briar asked Lizzie as she and the others helped her up, but she quickly shrugged them off.

"Yes! I am fine!" she stated. "A bit dizzy yes… but fine."

"Well that's good." Apple smiled, relieved.

"Uh… who is this?" Jared asked, completely confused.

"Lizzie Hearts, Jared and Annika. Jared and Annika, Lizzie Hearts AKA the daughter of the Queen of Hearts." Raven introduced them.

"Hello." Jared said, politely. Lizzie just huffed at him. "Ok…"

"Don't take it personally little man, she's like that with _everyone_." Daring stated.

"Including _him_ for that matter." Dexter added.

"Oh, we'll see." Daring told him, determined.

"But how did you _get here_?" Apple asked her.

"I… don't know…" Lizzie admitted.

"Did you happen to see a bright flash of light before you showed up?" Maddie asked.

"Yes…" Lizzie nodded, slowly. "Why?

"Well _we_ saw a bright flash of light before we came here as well!" Briar said.

"Here? You mean… this isn't Ever After?" Lizzie inquired, surprised.

"Hardly." Daring scoffed which earned him a glare from Jared.

"No, this is the _real_ world." Jared stated. " _Our_ world."

"Well it's _mine_ , now." Lizzie stated. "Mine, mine, mine, mine!"

Jared leaned to Hunter and began making cuckoo noises.

"Yeah, she's kinda got a mad rep going on, like Maddie." Hunter told him as he gestured to Maddie apparently having tea with a bunch of rats. She turned to them, confused.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"Ah, I see…" Jared nodded.

"Guys, focus! Portal problem here." Raven reminded them.

"Oh, right! So… more and more portals are dropping off Fairy Tale creatures…" Jared mused as he began to think.

"But _how_?" Raven wondered.

"Maybe the barriers between our worlds are unbalanced or something." Jared guessed.

"Unbalanced? What do you mean by 'unbalanced'?" Daring questioned.

"Hmm… how to explain this in way you'll understand…" Annika muttered. "Ah! Barriers between worlds break! Portals open up over and over. Bad things happen. Worlds go _boom_!"

"Oh!" Daring said, understandingly.

"Wait… _boom_?" Raven repeated, sounding nervous.

"Well yeah, because of all the portals opening over and over the unbalanced energies will eventually destroy both worlds!" Jared told her. Everyone's eyes widen in shock and the girls all gasped.

"No way…" Raven breathed.

"Yes, which is why it's important that we complete the spell to get you all home, plus one other…" Annika said.

" _Another_ spell?" Dexter inquired, surprised.

"What other spell?" Hunter added, curiously.

"Uh…" Raven muttered.

"Raven… what aren't you telling us?" Dexter asked, folding his arms.

"You too, Jared and Annika." Ashlynn added.

"Well… it was supposed to be a surprise…" Jared admitted. "And Apple _really_ wasn't supposed to know."

"Know what?" Apple inquired, curiously before gasping excitedly. "Are you gonna poison me like in the story!?"

"Apple! Please. Stop. Talking! _Forever after!_ " Jared exclaimed. Apple gulped and nodded, afraid.

"So how can we fix it?" Dexter asked, curiously.

"Simple; we get you guys back home and close the portal." Jared said.

"And how's that working out for ya?" Hunter asked.

"Perfectly…" Jared muttered, sarcastically.

"Oh I see…" Cerise mused.

"Yeah… like we told Raven, the instructions on this spell are so outdated…" Annika said. "It's gonna take a while…"

"Fantastic…" Daring said, sarcastically. "Well, it was nice knowing you all… most of you anyway…"

"Relax, we'll figure it out!" Jared insisted. "Just… in a little while, that's all, ok?"

"Ok. Just calm down." Dexter urged him.

"Yeah, you're under a ton of stress." Raven agreed.

"I guess so…" Jared admitted. "Sorry guys… I guess it's…"

Before Jared could finish, he and the others heard a sharp and surprised gasp. They turned toward Apple, the source of the gasp.

"Look!" she cried, pointing up ahead.

The teens from Ever After all turned around and were all equally surprised by what they saw, much to Jared and Annika's confusion

"Is that…" Raven began.

"No… it _can't_ be…" Cerise denied in horror.

"Aw, man… what is _he_ doing here?" Hunter asked in dismay.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jared questioned them. "Who's…"

Jared and Annika turned around and was surprised when he saw a tall and large man with gray hair and a small mustache coming out of another portal that had just opened and closed.

"Whoa…" the Prince twins said, looking almost speechless as the large man walked over and towered over all of him looking very displeased.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jared, Annika, the Royals and the Rebels all stood their frozen with fear and shock or hiding in a certain location to make sure the big man walking down the hallway did not see them, of course Jared and Annika were the only ones who didn't know just who he was and why they were so afraid of him.

"Students? Students? Where are you?" The big man asked as he glanced around left and right while slowly approaching Jared and Annika.

"Who's _that guy_?" Jared asked the others.

"Milton Grimm, the headmaster at our school in Ever After." Raven told him.

"Grimm… Annika and I know that name from somewhere…" Jared mused, thoughtfully.

"You do? Where?" Cerise inquired., curiously.

"Uh, guys?" Hunter spoke up. "He's coming over here…"

The others turned and indeed saw that Headmaster Grimm was heading they're way, he was still too far to see them but if he got any closer, he would.

"Just hide! Go!" Annika ordered. While a bit reluctant, most of the Ever After High students rushed off to find a close yet far hiding spot, so that they could watch the whole thing without the fear of being spotted while Headmaster Milton Grimm approached Jared and Annika and loomed over them.

"Jared Prince and Annika Prince, I presume?" he asked.

"Yeah…" the Prince twins responded, while looking up.

"Good. I am Milton Grimm, headmaster of Ever After High." The big man stated.

"And… should we care?" Annika asked, unimpressed.

"Oh yes you _should_ , now where are my students?" Headmaster Grimm demanded. "Where are those rotten Rebels? I know you've been protecting them."

"Ever heard of _please_?" Jared questioned, flatly.

"Ever heard of _manners_ , kids?" Headmaster Grimm countered, frowning.

"We're nine, we don't have that many manners, sir, at least not towards people we don't like." Jared stated, bluntly.

"Well, your parents must be very proud of you." Grimm said, half-heartedly.

"We live with our Mom, thank you, and she _is_ proud." Annika stated. "We hate to know what _your_ Mom thinks of you."

"I'd still advise you to watch your tone." Grimm warned him.

"Or _what_?" Jared challenged him. "You'll give us detention?"

"I am _really_ not liking your attitude, kids." Headmaster Grimm frowned.

"And we don't like how your treating our friends, mister." Jared stated, folding his arms.

"You mean the Rebels?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Annika inquired.

"You could say that…" Milton stated.

"Let me guess, because they won't 'follow their destinies' like you _want_ them to?" Jared questioned. "Because 'bad things' will happen if they don't follow them?"

"Your smarter than you look, my friends." Headmaster Grimm remarked.

"And you're apparently a lot dumber. If they want to write their own destinies then, so be it. It's not such a bad thing!" Jared told him.

"Kids, don't you see? If rebellion occurs it will lead to the permanent closure of all stories and eventually the our entire world!" Headmaster Grimm told them.

"You don't know that!" Annika said, stubbornly. "Besides, stories can still be written, but they have be on they're on terms, not someone else's . Their parents' stories have already happened, but not letting them start they're own. And they could be really great stories if you just give them a chance."

"No! Their parents legacy's must be preserved!" Grimm stated.

"Says _who_? _You_?" Jared questioned. "We highly doubt it."

"You underestimate me." Grimm mused, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, who _wouldn't_?" Jared retorted.

"Make no mistake, I _will_ do whatever it takes to make sure destiny stays alive and that the Rebels are set back on the paths they were given." Grimm proclaimed.

"And _how_ are _you_ gonna make 'em?" Annika questioned, unafraid.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve." Grimm told him. "And I'm going to use whatever means necessary to make sure the traditions of Ever After stay alive!"

"Like what? Boring people to death?" Jared asked him, mockingly.

Grimm raised both of his hands and much to everybody's shock his eyes glowed bright blue while his hands crackled with what appeared to be electrical, magical energy. He grinned.

"Ok… maybe not." Jared gulped.

"You just had to ask!" Annika glared at her brother.

Grimm then fired more magical bolts from his hands which Jared and Annika barely managed to dodge as they scooted backwards and rolled away 'til they was close to his Fable friends.

Jared and Annika turned to the Rebels and Royals. "You guys never told us Grimm had magical powers too!" Jared exclaimed.

"We never knew he _did_!" Raven said.

"Arr! She blows!" Maddie cried, gesturing to Grimm's incoming attack. Annika and Jared yelped and quickly rolled out of the way before Grimm's magical blast could hit.

The Prince twins continued to jump and dodge each of the Headmaster's attacks until he found himself cornered by the large man.

"How are you _doing this_?" Jared questioned, incredulously.

"With supreme satisfaction, kid. And now…" Grimm began as he prepared to fire again. Raven saw this and her eyes widened, then she quickly came out of hiding and ran over.

"No!" Raven cried as she took the attack meant for Jared, which shocked her before she dropped to the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Raven!" Jared and Annika cried out, as he rushed over to her.

The Rebels and even the Royals gasped in shocked when they saw what had just happened, especially Apple White.

"Oh no…" Apple breathed as Jared and Annika got to her side and shook her a bit.

"Raven?" Jared asked, concerned. "Come on, talk to me!"

Raven groaned and stirred as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and she smiled a motherly smile when she saw Jared's face.

"It's ok Jared and Annika… I'm fine…" Raven breathed as she slowly got up. The Rebels all rush to her side and help her up before standing in front of Grimm and defending Jared. "Headmaster Grimm, please stop this! This is not like you!"

"I'm sorry Miss Queen but you've left me no choice, I am going to put an end to this little rebellion once and for all, starting with _him_." Grimm stated.

"That's not gonna happen!" Raven declared, firmly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter Raven, just like your destiny." Headmaster Grimm said.

"Not anymore!" The Evil Queen's good daughter said, standing her ground.

"I am ordering you all to _move_." Grimm told them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Headmaster, if you want to get to _him_ , you gotta go through _us_!" Hunter stated. "We're the ones you want so fight us instead!"

"That's right!" Raven nodded, firmly.

"Raven! You guys! What are you _doing_?" Annika asked, still stunned by them attacking their headmaster.

"Hey, you stood up for _us_ … we'll do the same for _you_." Raven stated, while the other Rebels nodded in agreement.

"Your stepping on very thin ice here, Miss Queen." Grimm warned her.

"Since when am I _not_?" Raven questioned, flatly. "Ever since I came to Ever After _you've_ been the one trying to convince people to be scared of me!"

"Because you were _meant_ to be scared of!" Headmaster Grimm exclaimed. "It is your destiny!"

"No! Not anymore!" Raven growled, as both her and Grimm's magic clashed.

Raven struggled a bit, but ultimately proved their magical powers were superior by knocking Grim back into a wall. He groaned in pain.

"You go, girl." Jared smiled.

"Alright Raven!" Maddie cheered.

"Well done!" Hunter told Raven. "You're getting pretty good at that stuff."

"Thanks, I've had some training." Raven said, smiling at Jared thankfully, who smiled back.

"Yes, it seems you have…" Grimm observed as he got up. "I could use that…"

Grimm's hand emitted a certain glow before he raised it and fired a little bit of magic at Raven that seemed to envelop her completely.

"RAVEN!" Jared and Annika yelled out, shocked.

Raven screamed as the energy blew her hair upward and caused her eyes to glow brightly while he body and her clothing began to take on a darker shade before finally it stopped and she collapsed.

"Raven?" Jared asked, sounding worried. He looked relieved when she began to get up. "Raven, are you ok?"

Raven then roared suddenly and blasted a part of the wall with a blast of dark magic, that nearly hit them, surprising everyone.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Raven?" Annika questioned her, incredulously before he noticed the crazed look on her face.

"I… don't think that's Raven…" Maddie shivered.

"I don't think so either…" Apple agreed as she and the others all backed away.

"What did you _do_ to her!?" Jared questioned Grimm, angrily.

"Simply set her back on the wrong path." Grim replied. "The path she was _destined_ to walk down."

"According to _you_!" Annika shot back.

"No. According to _destiny_!" Headmaster Grimm stated, firmly. "And until she fulfills it, Raven Queen will be under my total control. Speaking of which, Raven… seal them. All of them"

"Uh… did he just say _seal_?" Apple said, scared.

"And did he also say ' _all_ of them'?" Daring added.

"Yes, yes he did." Cerise nodded, grimly. "Unfortunately."

Grimm then turned to the possessed Raven. "Do it."

A sinister smile then appeared on Raven's face as she raised her hands and prepared to fight a magical blast at them, which Jared and Annika realized.

"Incoming!" The nine-year-old twins yelled out.

But before any of them could react, Raven suddenly blasted them all with dark magic and sent them flying across the hallway where a mirror suddenly poofed in behind them and they all phased right into it one by one. They all landed in a heap inside what appeared to be a glass like prism with multiple edges all over.

"Oh… _that_ hurt…" Hunter groaned.

"You ok?" Ashlynn asked him, concerned.

"Yeah… I'm good…" Hunter assured her as she helped him up. He then noticed their surroundings. "Though I can't say the same for _all_ of us…"

The others then noticed where they were as well.

"Where are we?" Holly asked, afraid.

"Inside a mirror…" Cedar observed.

"A mirror?" Jared questioned, shocked.

Maddie taped on of the glass walls and started making funny faces in some of the reflective and shiny surfaces.

"Wow… it's shiny!" Maddie marveled.

"Seriously?" Briar questioned, dumbfounded.

Lizzie shook her head. "Unbelievable… and I'm from where _she's_ from."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here!" Briar told them.

"Uh… I'm not sure we _can_ get out…" Dexter observed.

"What makes you think that?" Cupid inquired.

"Yeah, what?" Blondie added.

"Well… this is the same prison used to hold the Evil Queen… I mean Raven's mother… I can tell because of the design and she's never been able to get out so…" Dexter began.

"Oh no…" Ashlyn said, fearfully.

"Come on, there's got to be _some_ way out." Hunter said, trying to comfort his girlfriend as best he could.

"Well, there's the way we came in." Jared said, gesturing to the reflective surface that showed Grimm and Raven. "Prove that we can get out."

"Alright then." Hunter said as he readied himself.

"Uh... Hunter, I wouldn't…" Ashlynn began before Hunter yelled and charged straight for the way they came in the tried to break through but ended up smacking into it. Everyone grimaced as he slid down the glass.

"Guys… I think we really _are_ sealed inside!" Poppy realized.

"Oh no!" Holly gasped, horrified.

They all let out a collective gasp and quickly began to bang on the glass walls surrounding them, hoping to break out but it did them absolutely no good. They then turned to Headmaster Grimm.

"Hey! Let us out of here, now!" Daring called out, desperately.

"I'm afraid I can't Mister Charming." Headmaster Grimm said, bluntly.

"Why _not_?" Daring practically whined.

"Because you would interfere and I _hate_ interferences." Grimm stated. "Don't worry Royals, you'll all be free so I can set you on your designated paths, just as soon as I take of something with Miss Queen here. Time to go, Raven."

The corrupted Raven nodded. "Yes, Headmaster."

"Raven, no! Don't do this!" Jared and Annika begged her.

"Sorry Jared and Annika, but destiny says so." The possessed Raven stated, as she and Headmaster Grimm began to walk off together.

"Raven! NO!" Jared and Annika cried out in despair as they continued to walk until they finally vanished from sight, leaving them all trapped inside the mirror prison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

For what seemed like forever after to all of them, the teens of Ever After High and their new friendd from Earth, Jared and Annika, sat around their mirror-like prison, completely unable to escape while Grimm was out there with a possessed Evil Raven doing who knows what. Of course, Jared and Annika were the only ones trying to get out and despite the fact that the glass was completely shatter proof, they continuously pounded on the glass

"Come on! Come on!" Jared shouted as he continued to pound the reflective wall. "Let us out you stupid… Ugh!"

"It's ok Jared… it's ok…" Ashlynn said, trying to assure him

"It's _not_ ok! We're trapped in here and Grimm gotten Raven to go all crazy evil on us!" Annika stated, stressed. "We gotta get out of here before that big idiot causes both of our worlds to go _boom_!"

"Yeah, but how?" Hunter wondered.

"We don't know… all we know is that this whole thing is _our_ fault." Annikaexpressed. "If we had never read that stupid spell then none of this would have happened and Raven wouldn't be…"

"Don't blame yourselves, Annika and Jared." Ashlynn told him, soothingly.

"Yeah, blame Grimm." Hunter added, sounding bitter. "He the one responsible, not you."

"We do. We do blame him." Jared scowled. "And he's gonna _pay_ for this!"

"Well first we got to find a way out." Hopper pointed out. "Anyone have any ideas? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Maddie yelled, excitedly while waving her hand around.

"Ok… _fine_. Maddie, what's your idea?" Jared inquired.

"Easy; we all back up then charge right toward the mirror and slam our body weight against it, it'll become too much for the portal to bear and we'll phase right out! Cool, huh?" Maddie smiled.

Everyone stared at her stunned.

"Well, I'm convinced folks… that _that_ plan is completely ridiculous!" Briar proclaimed.

"Briar, calm down!" Apple urged her. "Sorry for raising my voice but this situation has me so stressed! None of you have any idea what's like to be locked up and treated like a common criminal!"

"Actually… _Raven_ does, it's every day of her life actually." Jared confessed. Apple turned to him, surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes! And _this_ is her future if destiny has its way but you were too busy caring about your own to see how _horrible_ it is!" Annika stated.

"Pretty weenie." Maddie said, nodding.

"Oh dear…" Apple muttered, sounding very guilty and ashamed of herself.

"Yeah, and now we're _all_ sharing that fate while _she_ is out there being Grimm's little puppet!" Hunter added.

"Easy Hunter…" Ashlynn urged him.

"But… but you don't understand… I _have_ to follow my destiny!" Apple insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, because destiny says so, we all get it." Jared said, uninterested.

"And it's the only way I'll be safe!" Apple added, loudly. Everyone turned to her surprised and confused, especially the Prince twins.

"Uh… come again?" Jared asked.

"Well… when I was young I nearly drowned because I wandered off on my own…" Apple admitted. "I figured… if I followed my destiny I'd me safe."

"Apple, you can't let one event effect your whole way of thinking, in this world your both safe and _unsafe_ no matter what path you follow. Got it?" Jared stated.

"Yes, sir…" Apple replied, sadly.

"Ok, I'm glad we all agree on _something_." Jared said, satisfied.

"Still pretty dumb." Cerise stated.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to stop Grimm!" Annika stated.

"How?" Cedar wondered. "We're all trapped in here…"

"We _do_! Maddie's plan!" Jared reminded them. Maddie smiled at this.

"I'd hardly call that a _plan_ …" Daring scoffed.

"Well, it's all we got!" Jared stated. "So let's do it!"

They all sighed reluctantly and backed up to the back of the prison they were in, preparing to slam into the front of it and hopefully get out.

"Sure this will work?" Dexter asked Annika and Jared, nervously.

"Absolutely not…" Jared shook his head. "Uh… I mean yes…"

"Ok then… on your mark…" Dexter began.

"Get set…" Cerise added.

"GO!" Annika yelled as they all started running toward the front of the mirror prison they were in. They each slammed into the mirror's surface, eventually pilling onto each other, then the mirror started glowing and they all screamed as they phased right through it.

They eventually land outside the mirror trap and land in a pile. They groan in pain.

"Are we still alive?" Annika groaned.

Dexter raised his head and adjusted his glasses. "Yes… we are… and we're out also!" he realized, excitedly. The others gasped in surprise and cheered as they all stood up and jumped for joy.

"Yes! We're out!" Jared cheered.

"Yeah, but what now?" Dexter asked. "We don't even have a plan. I mean we had a plan to get _out_ but…"

"Simple; we stop Grimm and save Raven and the worlds also!" Annika declared, confidently.

"Yeah, but how do we do it?" Poppy asked, confused.

"That's simple; we fight back against them." Jared declared. "Do any of you guys have a weapon?"

"I got my axe." Hunter said as he lifted up his said weapon.

"I have my bow and arrows." Cupid added as she held up her heart shaped crossbow which was already loaded.

"Ok, good, now what else do we got?" Jared asked.

"I have some… special skills." Cerise said, sheepishly.

"What kind of special skills?" Jared asked, curiously.

"Uh…" Cerise muttered, unsure of what to say.

"Well? Spit it out, we haven't got all day." Daring said, impatiently. "No, seriously, we don't."

"Calm down, Daring." Annika told him. "Go on Cerise, tell us."

"Uh… ok… just… don… freak… out." Cerise said, very slowly. "Promise?"

"We promise." Jared nodded, He and Annika turned to the others expectedly. They all sighed.

"We promise, too." They said.

"See?" Jared told Cerise. "Now go, show us."

"Ok…" Cerise said as she nervously took her hood and pulled it down, revealing her wolf ears which shocked and surprised everyone present.

"Well… duh… _that_ explains a lot." Daring remarked.

"Indeed it does…" Briar agreed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cedar asked.

"Well… the truth is I was afraid… I was afraid of how you would react…" Cerise admitted, feeling guilty. "Please don't hate me…"

"Why would we hate you?" Annika questioned.

"Because… well… the reason I have these is because… my Dad is the Big Bad Wolf…" Cerise confessed.

" _The_ Big Bad Wolf? From the Red Riding Hood story?" Jared questioned, surprised.

"That's Dad…" Cerise shrugged.

"But… how did…" Jared began.

"Doesn't matter. The point is my Mom is Red Riding Hood and my Dad is the Big Bad Wolf, I kept it a secret because… I was afraid of how you would react… their relationship isn't exactly allowed, you know…" Cerise said, shamefully.

"Oh…" Jared said, understandingly.

Cerise put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you don't have to worry anymore."

"Yeah, we're your _friends_! We don't care if you one-hundred and twenty percent wolf!" Maddie added. "You're still Cerise we know and love in _our_ story!"

Cerise looked a bit surprised. "So… you're not mad or… anything like that?" she asked, hesitantly. The Rebels all shook their heads.

"No way." Hunter assured her.

"Yeah, we could never hate you." Ashlynn added.

"She's right, so your part wolf, so what? That doesn't change who you are." Dexter told her.

" _You guys_ may be ok with it… but what about _them_?" Cerise pointed out, gesturing to the Royals. They all turn and looked at them expectedly.

"Well?" Annika asked them.

"Uh… well it's not really part of your story…" Apple said, slowly and with a bit of a disturbed face. They groaned in response. "But given our situation I suppose it doesn't really matter now…"

"No it doesn't." Annika confirmed.

Blondie sighed. "Then we guess it'll have to be just right…" she concluded, sounding defeated.

"Looks like it." Briar nodded. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Ok and what do _you_ got Daring?" Jared asked him.

"I have my mirror." Daring added holding up his shining mirror, which blinded them a bit.

"Daring, that's not… wait… I think that could work!" Jared realized.

"It can!?" Everyone exclaimed, shocked.

"It can? I mean… of course it can!" Daring said, proudly. "Uh… would you remind me how and why again?"

"Duh! You can use the sun's rays to reflect off it and blind them!" Jared explained.

"Hexellent!" Daring said, pleased.

"Ok, we got some weapons and we know each other's skills we now have a chance." Annika said, pleased.

"I hope your right, for all our sakes." Briar said.

"Us too." Jared nodded, quietly. "Now… how to find Raven and Grimm…"

"Hmm, I think I can use MirrorPad to track Raven's phone, if she still has it on her…" Dexter said as he took out his MirrorPad and typed a few things in. "Yes! Found her!"

"Oh, Dexter you're so smart…" Cupid sighed.

"You never give up, do you?" Jared questioned Cupid, flatly.

"Nope!" Cupid confirmed.

Apple then leaned in. "Uh… Cupid? I don't believe he was complimenting you, right Jared?" she asked Jared, looking to him for confirmation he nodded and she smiled.

"Why isn't it a compliment?" Cupid asked, confused.

"Forget what my brother just said…" Annika said, with a slight groan. "Let's just focus on the problem at hand: saving Raven."

Hunter nodded. "Agreed, let's do it."

"Alright kids, what's the plan?" Daring asked.

"We make our way through the school, take care of anything that gets in our way, find Grimm and Raven and try to break the spell controlling Raven, once we do that we use a spell in here to stop Grimm once and for all, it's risky… but it'll work." Jared said.

"Sounds good to me." Dexter nodded. The others nodded in agreement also.

"Good, then let's get to it, guys!" Annika declared, pumped. They all cheered and began to race down the hallway together with a plan and goal in mind. Now only fate will decide whether or not they will succeed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later, the Royals, the Rebels, Annika and Jared all found themselves wandering the seemingly empty halls of the Academy, which seemed to have been cleared out while they were all trapped in the mirror. They all looked around for any sign of Grimm or Raven but couldn't find them, then Cerise caught a scent that made her stop.

"Do you smell that?" Cerise asked. They all stopped and turned to her, looking interested.

"Uh… no." Jared responded, slowly. "Wait… is this the super smelling thing?"

"You bet it is." Cerise confirmed. "One of the advantages of being part wolf."

"So where's is coming from?" Apple asked, nervously.

Cerise sniffs the air. "All around us… and coming closer…"

"What?" Poppy inquired.

"I'm not sure yet…" Cerise began.

They all began to footsteps rapidly coming down the hall, and turn around towards it, looking fearful.

"Something's coming…" she said.

The group waited for whatever it was to show up and they all gulped in fear when they saw a whole horde of little gray trolls with clubs coming their way.

"Oh, that's not good…" Dexter whimpered.

"Trolls! Tons of them!" Cerise cried. "Grimm must have summoned them!"

"Ugh, one of them is bad enough…" Blondie shuddered, afraid.

Apple then stepped forward. "Hold on, I will handle this."

"Uh… Apple?" Jared began.

"Hello, little trolls! Nice to meet you! My name is Apple White and…" Apple began.

The trolls growled and tried to attack her, but Hunter pulls her back.

"Apple, get back!" Hunter said as he whacked away the troll with his axe, knocking it out. The trolls then began to advance towards them, angrily.

"Well _that_ didn't work…" Apple said in dismay.

"Ok, let's try _this_." Jared said as he ran his finger across the spell, causing the words to glow a bright blue. " _Kemo cha_!"

The book glowed brightly and then blasted the incoming evil trolls with a yellow energy blast then sends them all flying.

"Hey, not bad!" Annika remarked. They then noticed that the trolls were slowly getting back up.

"Not great either, come on let's go!" Briar cried as they all began to run off in a different direction.

They all came around a corner and gasped when they saw that even more evil trolls were waiting for them on the other side. They had completely filled the hallway and did not look happy.

"Uh-oh…" Jared gulped.

"Um… Plan B?" Daring squeaked.

"I don't think we even had a Plan A!?" Annika exclaimed, afraid.

"Oh great…" Briar bemoaned.

"Here's a plan; we fight!" Hunter declared.

"Sounds like a mad enough plan to me!" Maddie added.

"Then let's get to it." Jared declared. "Charge!

Jared, Annika, the Royals, and the Rebels rushed toward the Trolls and began to fight them all off using whatever skills and tools they had. Hunter used his axe to bonk them on the head, Ashlynn threw her shoes at them, Cerise went all wolf on them, the O'Hair twins used their scissors to scare them, Maddie drove them crazy with her Wonderland antics, Daring defended Apple as best he could while Dexter used his smarts to trick the trolls into hitting each other. Despite their efforts, they all were gradually getting overwhelmed.

"There's too many of them!" Poppy cried.

"What do we do now?" Holly asked, fearfully.

"Run!" Dexter called out to the others.

"Yes! Every future Queen of Hearts for herself!" Lizzie cried, dramatically as she ran ahead of all of them.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" Jared called out, sarcastically.

Daring then got an idea. He took out his mirror and angled it just right so that the light from the sun shined in the eyes of the trolls, causing them to stop and cover their eyes.

"I _love_ this mirror!" Daring smiled.

"Focus Daring!" Annika reminded him.

"Right! Apologies!" Daring said, nervously as he continued to blind the monsters with his mirror.

"Quick! While they're blinded! Attack!" Annika told them as she rushed over and kicked one right over. The others saw this and smiles appeared on their faces.

"Let's fight!" They all said before they rushed over and quickly joined in.

Hopper turned into a frog and hopped on the heads of some of them, Cupid shot some arrows at them while Lizzie karate chopped one of the head.

"Take _that_ , you _ruffians_!" Lizzie cried.

Jared did a double take. "Ruffians? Seriously, who talks like that anymore?" he asked them.

"Focus, Jared!" Poppy told him.

"Right! Sorry!" Jared said, quickly. "Keep it up, everyone!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Briar called out. They turned and saw the future Sleeping Beauty behind a library cart where she began to push it towards the trolls. "Incoming!"

Everyone quickly got out of the way, while Briar pushed the cart forward some more and let it crash and knock over the remaining trolls like bowling pins.

"Whoo! That was kinda fun!" Briar expressed.

"Ok, we're home free! Let's move Fairy Tale guys!" Jared cried.

"Please stop calling us that…" Hunter said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry…" Jared apologized. "Let's go."

They then resumed running. The group only stopped when they saw Raven walking down a hallway nearby them.

"Raven!" Annika cried out, as he ran over to her. The other soon joined. "Oh man, I thought we'd never find you, are you ok?"

"Never better…" Raven said, darkly. The others looked disturbed by her tone. "Why are you all looking at me like that? I'm… _great_. I'm _happy_. I'm _full_ of evil thoughts…"

"Ok… she usually says _a lot_ of crazy stuff… but _that one's_ new." Daring expressed.

Maddie shook her a bit. "Raven, what's wrong with you?" she questioned.

"Fight it, Raven come on!" Jared encouraged her.

"You can't stop what's coming guys, the Rebels… are _finished_. Destiny… _will_ win." Raven stated. They all backed away from her as a dark aura appeared around her while her eyes glowed bright purple, spooking them.

"Uh-oh… she's still under Grimm's spell…!" Dexter realized, fearfully.

"I was afraid of that…" Annika said, grimly.

"Think we should run?" Daring asked them, nervously.

"Ugh, and you call yourself a hero…" Jared muttered, annoyed.

Raven then began to lift every object that was nearby up into the air, using her magic. The others all backed away a bit as she continued to smile evilly at them.

"Oh dear…" Holly remarked.

"Guys… I think we'd better…" Poppy began before Raven started to fling all the objects right at them. They all grunted and screamed as they held up their arms and tried to block some of the items, which hit their bodies and nearly their faces. "Take cover!"

They all then began to run around screaming for their lives as they tried to escape the multiple items that were being relentlessly thrown as them by a cackling Raven. Hopper was then bonked on the head by a book and turned into a frog.

"Oh drat…" he muttered.

Everyone quickly ducked behind something while dark magical storm over their heads continued to rage on.

"What do we do against _that_ kind of power?" Briar wondered.

"I have no idea…" Jared said, fearfully.

"So have I!" Annika said, equally fearful like her brother.

"Oh… we're doomed!" Hopper despaired. Then Maddie got an idea once again.

"Hey, if you suppressed Raven's magic once, you can do it again!" Maddie suggested.

"Maddie, that was when she _wasn't_ under Grimm's control, if he tries again…" Hunter began.

"No, Maddie's right, Annika and I suppressed it once… we can do it again." Jared declared. "I hope… everyone else just stay back."

Jared and Annika then began to slowly and cautiously make his way toward the brainwashed teen in front of him.

"Be careful, you two!" Ashlynn urged.

Jared and Annikakept on walking forward despite the harsh winds Raven was currently blowing in his face with a mad grin.

"That's it, fool! Fall like all the others!" Raven cried, cackling.

"Raven!" Jared called out. "Can you hear us? Raven! Come on, wake up!"

"What?" Evil Raven questioned, confused.

"Don't you remember who we are? We're Jared and Annika!" The nine-year-old girl proclaimed. She then gestured to Dexter. "And that's Dexter Charming! _Your_ Prince Charming!"

Raven turned to see Dexter cowering being the column and her eyes widened a bit.

"My… my Prince Charming…?" Raven responded.

"Yeah, Dexter's your Prince Charming. Despite who your mother is… what you were supposed to become… and even what you're doing now. He loved you!" Jared told her.

Dexter then stepped forward, having finally overcome the fear inside of him. "I still do…" he admitted.

"Really?" Raven asked, stunned.

Dexter nodded. "Yes. So please, _please_ , Raven. Let us help you."

Raven started to look unsure of herself. "I…" she began.

"Trying to break my spell?"

Everyone turned around, surprised and noticed Grimm stepping out of the shadows looking smug.

"Let me tell you, you're wasting your time. No one can break it," he boasted.

"Grimm!" Jared and Annika hissed.

"Hello kids, I see you all escaped my Mirror Trap." The Headmaster observed. "No matter, you're too late anyway."

"It's _never_ too late!" Annika stated. "We can save Raven and we are! But Raven!"

The mind controlled girl looked over to her and her brother interested.

"In order to break free you gotta believe in yourself, the you that me and all the other Rebels see, not the Evil Queen everyone else wants you to be!"

"The real me…?" Raven echoed.

"Don't tell us you forgot your promise already. You did mean it, right?" Jared asked as he stepped forward.

Raven looked surprised. "But, the blood that flows in me..."

"Is just blood. Are you going to let your headmaster decide your destiny for you? Destiny is not something that is given to us by others. Destiny comes from the concept of 'destine,' or directing something towards a given end or something like that. Be the one doing the directing. Only you can decide your destiny." Jared told her.

"Only I can decide my destiny..." Raven repeated as she began to remember the importance of those words.

"Yes. Forget the past. It means nothing now. The power you contain within is the key to creating your future." Annika stated. "You just gotta have faith Raven, maybe not in what you _are_ … but what you can _be_."

"But… but what if…" Raven began, worried.

"Come on, don't you see? _Life_ is one big story, you just gotta write your own ending." Annika smiled.

"Yeah…" Raven mused, thoughtfully. "We can…"

"No! They _can't_. The stories of Ever After _must_ be preserved for all time and a bunch of rebellious teenagers will not stop that." Grimm stated as he walked over. "You are the daughter of the Evil Queen, your magic is dark, being good was _never_ an option for you my dear and it never _will_. Do you understand you…"

"THAT DOES IT! Who gave you the right to tell her what she can or can't be?! Come on, Raven! Show this guy he's wrong!" Annika exclaimed to Raven. "Remember your promise and also remember… everything that happens now… is in your hands. And also… remember that you are who you _choose_ to be. So… go ahead… choose. We all have faith… in you Raven."

Raven's face then began to twitch as his words began to get through to her. "Faith in me…" she muttered before putting her hands on her head and screaming as she dropped to knees, her dark magical aura then began to shrink

"Her magic… it's calming down!" Cerise observed.

"Just like before…" Dexter added, smiling.

"That's it! Keep fighting, Raven!" Jared cheered.

Raven continued to groan and grunt as she stretched her face left and right, then let out a loud scream as dark magic started surging out of her and flailing wildly, everyone ducked in cover.

"Look out! Raven's dark magic is out of control!" Hunter proclaimed.

"You can do it Raven!" Jared, Annika, and the Fairy Tales teens continued to cheer, loudly.

The Rebel Founder continued to struggle fighting off Grimm's mind control and her own dark powers, which ended up transporting them outside the school. Sweat dripped down her face as the sky quickly became dark and they all struggled to hold their ground and it seemed that she was losing but then she remembered what the Prince twins taught her while they were training:

 _"Hey look, your powers may seem dark and uncontrollable but don't forget they are a part of you who are, just like one of your limbs."_

 _"Yeah? So?"_

 _"So because they are a part of you, you can control it as easily as you can control a limb, but so far, like I said before, all you've been doing is letting your powers control you instead of the other way around."_

After the flashback, Raven's eyes shot wide open.

"Jared... Annika..." she whispered before all the dark energy she released sucked itself right back into her and in the process sent her flying backwards before landing on the ground, unconscious.

"Raven..." Jared breathed, stunned. He soon got over the shock and ran over to her. "Raven!"

Jared soon reached her fallen body and begin to shake her body gently, hoping that she would wake up quickly.

"Raven, wake up!" Annika said, as she began to open her eyes and stand back up.

"Oh... what happened...?" Raven groaned, rubbing her head.

"Raven! Your back to normal!" Jared cheered, happily. "Totally wicked!"

"Yeah… I guess I am…" Raven breathed, sounding relieved.

"Raven!" The Rebels all cheered as they ran over to her as fast as they could and gave her a group hug. Jared and Annika smiled at this.

"I thought we'd never see you again!" Cerise expressed.

"Good to have you back." Hunter said.

"Really good!" Maddie smiled.

"Thanks guys!" Raven said, gratefully, as they continued to embrace and enjoy their happy moment while Headmaster Grimm fumed with anger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"NO!" They all heard Grimm yell, frustrated. They turn to him, agitated at him for ruining the moment that they were all enjoying a few seconds ago.

"What!? You got something against _hugging_?" Jared questioned, annoyed.

"How rude." Poppy expressed.

"What have you _done_!?" Grimm exclaimed.

"We know _exactly_ what we've done. We just saved Raven from your little mind control spell." Annika stated, glaring at him.

"Headmaster Grimm, you know that was wrong!" Apple scolded him.

"But… but… I did it to protect our stories!" Grimm tried to defend himself.

"You did it protect yourself!" Cedar stated, displeased.

"She's right, and if you _really_ want to keep the stories of Ever After flowing…" Dexter began.

"Then you're just gonna have to let us write our own." Daring finished.

"Right, our parent's stories are finished, now it's our turn to make some _new_ stories and done _our_ way." Raven said, firmly.

"No! I won't accept that! I won't!" Headmaster Grimm explained.

"Just give it up Headmaster Grimm, it's over!" Annikatold him.

"Not yet it's not! For I have brought a little help to get our stories back on track!" Grimm declared as he stepped to the side and revealed a girl with black and white hair and wore a mostly white dress.

"Duchess Swan!?" The Royals and Rebels exclaimed, all shocked.

"What are you _doing_?" Apple proclaimed. "Headmaster Grimm is evil!"

"Ha! You're the evil one here, Apple! Always flaunting about how great your destiny is, oh how long I have waited to wipe that grin off your face!" Duchess expressed.

"Heh, been there." Jared nodded.

"No need to sound so proud about it." Hunter scolded him.

"Sorry…" Jared apologized, again.

"Uh… so how's _she_ gonna help you?" Cerise questioned.

"Like _this_." Grimm answered. He turned to her. "Miss Swan, if you wouldn't mind?"

"With pleasure, Headmaster." Duchess smiled, evilly before she began to do a little baled dance all around the confused group of heroes.

"Your… making her dance?" Raven questioned the Headmaster, baffled.

"What's she gonna do? Bore us to death?" Annika quipped.

Once Duchess performed around them in a full circle, a glowing circle lit up around them and suddenly blue flames erupted from them, trapping them in a circle of fire. Some of the girls screamed and held each other in fear while the rest backed away.

"Gah! What is this?" Dexter asked, panicky.

"A casted a little spell on Duchess shoe's, now _none_ of you are leaving." Headmaster Grimm stated.

Out of curiosity Maddie slowly held her hand over the flame and yelped a second later. "Hot! Hot! Too hot!" she cried, Raven pulled her away from the flames out of concern.

"Well this isn't good!" Annika remarked.

"Very true and now I have no reason to keep you alive." Headmaster Grimm said as he used his magic to levitate Jared and Annika upward. "You've interfered with my plans far too often, kids. Now, you shall pay!"

"Jared, Annika, no!" Raven cried in despair.

Milton smiled wickedly while Jared and Annika began to sweat nervously. But before he could do anything to him, they heard someone call out to them.

"Hold it! Hold everything, please!"

They all turned around in surprise, causing Grimm to drop the twins, and saw none other than Headmaster Gramlich approaching with a cheery grin.

"Headmaster Gramlich!" Jared and Annika cried, surprised.

"Good day my boy." The Headmaster said, friendly. "How are you doing?"

"Uh… kind of in the middle of something here, sir." Jared pointed out, gesturing to the furious Headmaster Grimm.

"Oh! Right! Hello there sir, how are you?" Gramlich asked.

"Who are you?" Grimm asked.

"I am Griswald Gramlich, Headmaster here at Oldtown Academy." Gramlich answered. "Pleasant day isn't it?"

Jared and the other Ever After High Students groan at this, some even face palmed or chuckled nervously at the outcome.

"Why must you're Headmaster be so _polite_ , Jared and Annila?" Hunter complained.

"We don't know…" Jared groaned.

"He's kinda like that all the time," Annika added.

Grimm turned away. "I don't have time for this, nonsense," he said, beginning to walk away.

"Hey! Don't turn your back on us!" Annika shouted.

Headmaster Grimm turned to him, interested. "Oh?" he responded.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is but unlike you and Royals, no offence Royals, I wouldn't be able to live my life knowing it was already written!" Jared stated, firmly. "And the rebels don't want to either."

"It does not matter! Without the concept of destiny the world would fall into chaos!" Headmaster Grimm stated.

"That's not true and you know well that it isn't and yet you still continue to say so?" Jared inquired.

"Yes!" Grimm said, stubbornly while Jared turned to the others.

"Hey, guys! Look up 'idiot' in the dictionary and guess what you'll find?" Annika questioned. "Can anyone guess?"

"Ooh! A picture of _him_?" Maddie guessed, pointing at Headmaster Grimm cheerfully.

" _That_ … and the definition of the word 'idiot' which _this guy_ certainly is!" Annika stated. "He lied to you guys! He lied to _all_ of you! He tricked you all into thinking you needed to follow Destiny to survive! But you _didn't_! None of you did…"

"Is this true? " Gramlich asked Headmaster Grimm. But before the big man could answer Jared spoke it.

"Yes, it's true, sir. This man has no weenie and is some sort of rodent. I'm not sure which." Jared nodded. "Also he has no Wii or a Twinkle. And isn't that just _sad?_ "

"Oh yes, the saddest." Gramlich nodded in agreement. Maddie nodded and agreed also.

"Ooh…" Everyone else said, grimacing. Grimm then quickly lunged forward to try and attack Jared and Annika in anger, but several students and teachers held him back.

"Well that's what I _heard_!" Jared said, faking being defensive.

"Me too!" Maddie said, nodding.

"See?" Jared stated, making his point.

"Well Mister Grimm, I'm sorry to hear about your situation but I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm these children." Headmaster Gramlich told Grimm. "Now please leave the premises."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Headmaster Gramlich." Grimm stated, firmly "Not just yet anyways."

"Any reason why?" Gramlich inquired.

"Because of the destinies of this world are out of balance and once again need _my_ guiding hand." Grimm said. "But first, I intend to soften them up a bit."

"By what? Destroying the world?" Jared asked, jokingly.

"If destiny says so… yes." Grimm confirmed. Everyone was shocked by this.

"Headmaster Grimm… you can't be serious!?" Apple said, absolutely stunned.

"I'm afraid I am, Miss White, this _has_ to be done… for destiny's sake." Grimm stated, firmly.

"Yeah, well, please… pardon my language… screw destiny! This is _my_ story, _my_ life and _you're_ not a part of it, understand My name is Jared Prince and I decide my fate!" Jared stepped up.

"And I'm Annika Prince and I also decide _my_ fate!" Annika stood her ground.

Apple stepped forward. "And so will I!" she said, firmly.

Daring stepped forward as well. "Me too."

"Count me in!" Cupid nodded.

"And us too!" Cerise piped up, as the other Royals and Rebels nodded. "Starting today, we're _all_ gonna write whole new stories for ourselves! Right?"

"Yeah!" Maddie cheered.

"Absolutely!" Dexter smiled.

"No, no, no! I won't allow it! We must all stick to our stories! It's the only way to survive!" Milton protested. "You don't understand! None of you do!"

"Ok then Grimm, explain it to us." Jared told him.

"I don't see why I should explain myself to likes of _you_ but if you must know when I was a boy I convinced my brother into going inside The Ogre's Cave, despite our father's warnings. When we became scared, I ran and abandoned my brother. Though Giles was not hurt, the memory continues to haunt me and now I will do everything in my power to keep our world on script." Milton told him.

"Seriously? _That's_ why you're so determined to keep Ever After on script? _That's_ what's made you lose your mind? Oh man! You're worse than Apple!" Annika proclaimed. "I'm telling you; you can't let one mistake ruin your whole perspective of things!"

"I ignore you." Grimm huffed.

"Yeah?" Jared and Annika asked, before they took out the spell book. "Well to try ignore _this_."

Jared then took out the spell book and repeated the same spell he used to bring the Ever After High students to Earth.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Grimm questioned, taken aback.

"Bringing in a few more friends to this party." Jared smiled, as the spell book glowed bright before a beam of light shot out of it and created another large portal.

"Whoa…" Raven said, in awe.

"Hezberek Et Morine… Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex… Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis Rex! Exceed!" Jared and Annika exclaimed.

Multiple flashes of light were then shown, blinding everyone for a bit, then when they opened their eyes they saw that not only was the circle of flame imprisoning them gone but every other Royal and Rebel from Ever After High had all appeared before them, looking determined.

"Wow… looks like everyone is here…" Hunter observed, stunned.

"Looks like it." Cerise agreed, equally stunned. "Even Kitty Cheshire too!"

The daughter of the Cheshire Cat herself waved and smiled her signature grin at Jared before suddenly vanishing.

Jared turned to Raven. "Rave, mind introducing me?"

"Oh, right! Sure! Everyone, meet Jared and Annik Prince. Jared and Annika, everyone." Raven introduced.

"Hi everyone!" Jared and Annika waved, while smiling.

"Hi, Jared and Annika!" They all said.

"Look, listen to us! Right now there is a bad guy going to destroy the city and we can either stay the way we are and _perish_ OR we can stand _together_ and FIGHT the _real_ evil!" Jared and Annika declared. "Now what do you say? Are you all in?"

The rest of the Ever After High students each exchanged glances and one by one they each nodded with a smile on their face.

"Alright, we'll follow your lead then… Jared Prince and Annika Prince." Daring declared. Jared smiled broadly at his.

"That's right!" Apple nodded.

"Thank you." Jared said, gratefully. He turned to his Headmaster. "You'd better step aside, sir. Things are gonna get ugly."

"Right!" Headmaster Gramlich said, before he then ran off.

Jared then faced Grimm again. "Ready everybody?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Time to write a whole new legend!" Annika declared as they readied themselves for a fight.

"So, you all want to battle?" Grimm remarked. "Then let's _battle_."

Grimm snapped his fingers and quickly conjured up an entire army of trolls that stood beside him and Duchess. They all growled menacingly.

"Fairy tales, Go!" the Prince twins yelled as they all begin to charge towards the villains. The trolls began to charge as well. Yelling, the group of teens and the army of ugly looking trolls hurtle toward one another.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The group then began to fight off the trolls using the same methods they used before with a little help from the other Fairy Tale teens that had just joined them like Ginger, Kitty, Sparrow, Alistair, Bunny and Lilly Bo-Peep. Ginger blinded them with her sweets, Kitty disappeared and reappeared behind a few trolls and pushed them over, Sparrow used his loud music, Lilly used her sheep to trip them and Alistair and Bunny used team work to beat the trolls. Raven then conjured up a ball and tossed it to Jared. He gave her a thankful nod and turned to the man responsible for the whole mess.

"Hey! Grimm!" Jared called out.

Grimm turned and was wide eyed when he saw Jared tossing a ball at him which struck him right in the eye and knocked him down. The others cheered.

"Catch!" The boy smirked.

"Nice one, bud!" Hunter commented.

"Thank you." Jared said, smiling. He then turned around. "Ok, you're up next Raven!"

Raven nodded and ran towards Duchess, letting out a battle cry as she raised her fist. The Duchess turned towards her and was caught off guard when she gave her a right cross.

"Boy… that felt _good_." Raven said, with an exuberated look.

"We still got a lot of Trolls to deal with…!" Poppy informed as she gestured to a large number of them coming their way.

"Goodness! How many of this horrid things rumps to have to kick?" Lizzie remarked.

"Uh…" Maddie began.

"Not now Maddie, we need a plan!" Hunter stated.

"Or an _army_ …" Ashlynn added.

"And I think I just spotted one…" Briar voiced as she pointed to behind them.

The others turned and saw that it was Gramlich, Gladys, Atticus and all the students of Oldtown Academy, including Perdita and Harvey, standing right behind him with improvised weapons and pieces of trash.

"Hello, everyone! Sorry we're late!" The Oldtown Headmaster waved.

"It's Gramlich!" Jared and Annika cried, surprised.

"And it looks like he brought in the Calvary! In the form of your whole student body!" Raven added, pleased.

"Hey leave those guys alone!" One student bystander cried out to Grimm. "Why don't you pick on someone your own story!?"

"Yeah!" The students all cried in agreement.

"Yeah, I got something for ya butt!" Harvey cried as he threw a bottle at Grimm. "You mess with _them_ , you mess with _us_ too! _"_

"You mess with _one_ of us, you mess with _all_ of us!" Perdita shouted.

"If you wish to interfere then so be it! Nothing will stop me from putting things back the way they were!" Headmaster Grimm stated, firmly. "Get them!"

The rock golems charged towards the combined group of humans and fairy tale teens from Ever After.

"ATTACK!" Annika cried. They all charged towards the trolls. Then before long they were colliding with the trolls and trying their best to take them down. There was a lot of screaming, shouting plus the sounds of people and trolls sent flying. It really like a war.

Raven then backed up away from the crowd to Jared while the others continued fighting. "Well, so far so good… you got another plan?"

"Yeah, tell everyone push him back and get ready to act when I say." Jared said as he prepared the spell book. "I think we can stop him for good!"

"On it!" Raven nodded as she ran back to rejoin the fight once again.

"Raven! Energy wave!" Hunter called out.

"You got it." Raven smiled as she put her hands together, then as she slowly brought them apart, a small amount of purple energy began to crackle between her hands and build up before she finally spread them apart and released a wave of dark magic that swept by all of them but only knocked away the trolls.

"My trolls!" Grimm cried.

"That's not all! Get him!" Maddie declared as she and main rebels all began to push Grimm backwards, despite his struggling and size.

"Let me go!" he exclaimed.

"As you wish!" Raven smirked as she blasted him with a short burst of magic which sent him skidded back a bit while the teens all stood in front of him, read to go.

"No! You… you cannot defeat me! I am your headmaster! I am invincible!" Grimm proclaimed.

"Don't be so sure, Headmaster!" Annika said, as she and Jared placed their hands on the book and it began to glow.

"Wait… what are you doing!?" The Headmaster questioned, fearfully.

" _Ending_ this story." Jared stated. "Once and for all! Go Destiny Breaker!"

Jared and Annika held the book up high as it launched a giant beam of blue light into the sky, which quickly turned dark. Everyone looked up at the bright light in amazement as it entered the clouds and after a few seconds a giant book many of them seemed to recognize lowered itself from the clouds.

"The Storybook of Legends…" Raven breathed.

"It can't be!" Grimm gasped.

"Oh yes it can!" Hunter nodded as he and Ashlynn shared a smile.

"And now…" Annika said as he swiped his hand across the book he was holding, and at the same moment the Storybook of Legends opened and, as if a gust of wind blew by, all the pages went to the other side and as it happened, the writing on all of them became blank.

"Blank!? What is this!?" Grimm demanded.

"Well, now that the legacy book is blank, these guys can write their own stories and thus… make their own destinies!" Annika stated, firmly as he closed his spell book.

"You mean…" Apple began.

Jared smiled. "Yep! Destiny is _finished_!" he declared. All the students, Fairy Tale and Real World alike cheered.

"NO!" Grimm cried. "You shall _pay_ for this, kids!"

"We don't think so!" Jared and Annika smirked as they pointed to something behind Grimm.

Grimm turned and suddenly a light of light quickly became pair of doors resembling large stone tablets. It floated right in mid-air and right behind Grimm. The others were all awestruck by this, so much so that they couldn't move, especially Grimm.

" _Nothing_ is _ever_ written." Jared stated, firmly. He turned to the others. "Do it."

Raven and the others then used their individual skills and powers and launched them right at Grimm, sending him flying towards the now open floating doors, it seemed to be a portal, a portal to nowhere.

"NO!" Grimm screamed as he flew right into the portal which closed right behind him and disappeared. With the vortex gone, the winds attempting to suck them all up stopped and they all collapsed on the ground after loosening their grip on the objects they were holding onto. They all groaned, feeling a bit dizzy and sore after that little fiasco. Then they begin to get up, looking somewhat disoriented.

"Ugh… my head…" Jared groaned.

"Uh… was that supposed to happen?" Raven questioned.

"I _think_ so…" Annika muttered. "We certainly have no regrets."

"Me neither." Dexter agreed.

"Ditto for me too." Maddie agreed.

"And _that's_ the truth." Cedar added.

"Is everybody ok?" Ashlynn asked them, concerned. "Hunter?"

"Yeah, I'm good…" Hunter nodded.

"I'm _awesome!_ " Sparrow cheered, loudly as he played a chord before Raven magically zipped his mouth shut.

"You're welcome!" she told everyone.

"Nice!" Kitty grinned.

"So… did we win or what?" Hopper asked everyone, somewhat anxiously.

Jared looked around and saw no trace of Grimm anywhere and the sky had reverted to normal as well. "Yeah, I think we really _did_!" he realized.

"Huzzah! We won!" Daring proclaimed.

"Alright!" Cerise yelled and howled.

"Yay!" Poppy and Holly cried as they high fived.

"We did it!" Raven cheered.

"We won! We won!" Jared and Annika exclaimed with glee.

"I can't believe it… we did it! We really did it!" Dexter said, super excited.

"Yes, we did! We really did do it!" Apple nodded, smiling. "Royals _and_ Rebels."

"But what happened to Grimm?" Briar wondered.

"Who knows?" Poppy shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Who cares?" Holly added.

"Yes, the important thing is that he is gone for good and cannot meddle in our affairs ever again." Lizzie concluded.

"For real." Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, but the strange thing is… I'm really gonna miss that guy." Jared said, nonchalantly before pausing. "Ha! Not!"

"Me too, bro!" Annika added.

"Same here." Perdita said, nodding.

"Oh, yeah." Raven agreed, nodding as well along with everybody else.

"Wonder whose gonna be are new headmaster?" Hunter said.

"Or head _mistress_." Ashlynn pointed out.

"Anybody's fine by me, as long as it's not _that_ guy." Maddie confessed. "He was loco in the coco! And coming from someone whose as mad as _me_ , that's _saying_ something!"

"Ditto." Cerise nodded.

"Maybe his brother will take over." Raven suggested. "That curse he put on him has probably been lifted."

"Aw, now there will be no one to speak Riddlish too." Maddie sighed.

"You could still teach him though." Hunter reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Maddie remembered, smiling.

"Well… only more thing left to do.." Jared declared, depressed.

"Yeah… guess so." Raven said, sadly.

"What? What's that?" Maddie asked, not getting it.

"Maddie… it's time to send you all home." Jared told her. Everyone turned to him surprised.

"Really? Right now?" Cerise asked, stunned.

"No time like the present I guess." Jared shrugged. "Plus I got the spell figured out so…"

"But… you sure we can't stay for a little while longer?" Maddie inquired, hopefully. "Please? Please?"

"Sorry Maddie, but we have to go, the barriers between our worlds are weak enough already." Raven reminded them. "And I _really_ don't want to be around when they both start exploding."

Jared then made the sound of a massive explosion to further her point.

"Yeah… guess you're right…" Hunter said, sadly as he and the others lowered their heads.

"Yeah…" Maddie added, equally sad.

"Aw, it's ok, Maddie." Jared said, trying to comfort her. "I mean, look on the bright side; you'll be able to have an awesome tea party and back in your own world; where you can speak Riddlish again, cool right?"

"Yeah… it is…" Maddie admitted.

"It will be nice to see all those woodland creatures again." Apple admitted.

"And now that your free from your destiny you can spend all the time you want them and _truly_ live happily ever after!" Jared told her, enthusiastically.

"Yeah… I guess so." Apple admitted, softly. "Thank you, Jared."

"No problem." Jared nodded.

"But… you sure we can't stay here a little bit longer? You know… in order to say goodbye?" Cedar questioned, hesitantly.

"That'd be nice." Dexter admitted.

"Indeed it would." Lizzie agreed.

"I'd like to spend a few more minutes or hours here." Holly added.

"Same here." Poppy nodded, smiling.

"And I'm sure _she_ won't mind." Hunter said, gesturing to Duchess, who was unconscious but completely back to normal.

"No doubt about that." Raven agreed.

Jared sighed. "Ok, I'll send you back in a little while, everyone agree?" he asked. They all cheered in response. Jared smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Later on, while most of the student body, even some of the teachers hung out, partied and helped clean up the school along with most of the Ever After High students, Jared and Annika were beginning to approach Hunter and the friendly giant known as Tiny, who are currently talking with Duchess, now wide awake.

"Sure you're gonna be fine now that you can make your own story?" Annika asked Duchess.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me back then. I was blind by Headmaster Grimm's words," Duchess replied.

The three nodded and continue to walk away with Hunter and Tiny while Cerise started to slowly approach the Prince twins a bit timidly.

"Uh… hey Jared, Annika," she said.

Jared nodded, respectfully. "Cerise."

"Thanks…" Cerise nodded back. "For helping me with… you know… my little _wolf_ problem…"

Annika shrugged. "Hey, don't worry about it, and hey I'm sure everyone will warm up to it, especially now," he told her with a smile.

"You think?" Cerise asked, hopefully.

"We _know_." Jared nodded, smiling.

"Thanks… again… that means a lot." Cerise smiled, touched before she, Annika, and Jared shared a hug.

"Well… take care of yourself." Jared told her.

"I will," she nodded before walking away. Then Hunter and Ashlynn walked over to him, with Hunter's arm around Ashlynn, they smiled.

"Hey, thanks for the help, Jare, Annie." Hunter said.

"Yes, thank you so much." Ashlynn added.

"Not a problem." Jared shrugged. "It was really nice meeting you guys, all of you."

"Back at ya." Hunter nodded. "And good luck with Perdita."

"Back at ya too, your girlfriend sure seems like a real keeper." Jared observed as Ashlynn held Hunter closely, smiling. "Take care of her, ok?"

"Oh I will." Hunter promised, smiling at his girlfriend fondly, she smiled back in response.

"Well, see ya." Annika said.

"See ya, kiddos." Hunter nodded as he and Ashlynn walked off to join the others while Daring approached Jared and Annika, much to their surprise.

"Daring?" Jared said.

"Uh… listen ki… I mean _Jared, Annika_ … about before…" Annika began.

"Yeah?" Jared asked.

"I want to apologize for how I acted when we first met, I guess I wanted to be a Prince Charming so badly that I may have forgotten what truly means to be a Prince…" Daring admitted.

"And… we're sorry for… yelling and wanting to beat you up." Annika apologized. "You didn't deserve that…"

"No… I probably did…" Daring admitted.

"Yeah, you're right." Jared confirmed with a smirk.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Daring said, sarcastically.

"Well good luck." Annika told him.

"And to you as well." Daring nodded as they shook hands.

"By the way, just between bros… I think Lizzie likes you." Jared told Daring as he gestured to Lizzie Hearts herself, who gave Daring a little wink.

"Oh really?" Daring asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, really, and because you don't have a set future you don't have to keep it from everyone like Hunter and Ashlynn did!" Jared pointed out.

"Your right!" Daring realized.

"Plus, from the looks of it… I don't thinks she's ever been on a real date before…" Jared deduced.

"Really?" The eldest brother remarked, surprised. "How can you tell?"

"Just a hunch… a really accurate hunch…" Jared muttered to himself.

"Well, I should seek it out, shouldn't I?" Daring asked.

"Yes, you should." Jared nodded.

"Thank you." Daring said, grateful. "Well, wish me luck, you two."

"Yeah, you'll need it." Jared said, patting him on the back with a cheerful grin before he walked off. As he did so Raven approached Jared and stood beside him, gazing at the horizon.

"You think Grimm is really gone?" Raven questioned.

"Don't know but I still doubt he'll cause us anymore trouble." Annika stated.

"How do you do that?" Raven asked.

"Do what?" Annika inquired, raising a brow.

"Keep hoping. After everything that happened, everything I did…" Raven said a bit sombrely and shamefully.

"Because of you. You don't really see it, Raven… but you're actually the most hopeful person we've ever met in our lives" Jared confessed. "From the day you were born, they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wanted something else. You dared to _hope_ that you could be a hero."

"I thought it was all over. And now… suddenly…" Raven began.

"…you have your whole life ahead of you now." Jared finished, smiling. "Your free to decide your own destiny. Just like everyone else."

"I guess, in the end, there really is no end-just new beginnings." Raven smiled also.

"Exactly!" Annika confirmed.

"Thank you." Raven said before she hugged the twins tightly and gave him a kiss on their cheeks. They both smiled at each other. "I love you like siblings Jared and Annika... I'm sorry we have to say goodbye…"

"Same. Take care of yourself." Jared and Annika told her.

"You too. Well… see ya." Raven said, sounding sad.

"Yeah…" Jared added with a low tone as she began to walk back to her fairy tale friends.

"And good luck with Perdita!" Raven told him, playfully. Jared blushed and smiled as he waved to her happily as she walked over to the others and held hands with Dexter. Jared smiled, approvingly. He then stepped forward.

"Well… you ready?" Jared asked them.

Raven nodded, along with everyone else. "Ready," she said, eagerly.

Annika then began to read from the book. "Hezberek Et Morine… Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex… Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis Rex… Reverto!" she read.

The words on the book began to glow with a bright blue light, then a blue portal opened up beneath the feet of the Ever After High students, much to their surprise. It then went up and began to envelope them, the last thing Raven saw was Jared and Annika's sad faces. Then the portal consumed them completely and vanished in a flash. It was over.

"They're gone." Perdita declared. Everyone sighed, sadly.

"Well guys… goodbye." Jared whispered, tears falling down his face. Perdita walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, he held it tightly.

"Think they'll be ok?" Perdita asked.

"Yeah… we have hope for them." Jared stated. "With them all together… I don't think there's anything they can't do and now… they can finally write their own stories. Create their very own destinies."

"That's good…" Perdita nodded, relieved. "Meanwhile… maybe we could also start writing our own stories as well."

"And I think what just happened has gave me a change of heart," Harvey said, approaching Annika, Perdita, and Jared.

"Really? Why is that?" Annika asked.

"If it wasn't for those Fairy Tale teens arriving here in our world, then I would remained a bad person to you three. And after seeing your brother and Perdita together, I'm also thinking that we can be together, too, Annika."

Annika giggled at Harvey's words, "Funny, I was thinking of that, as well."

The four of them laughed as Jared held Perdita's hand while Harvey wrapped his arm around Annika's shoulder and they continued to gaze toward the horizon.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the magical Fairy Tale world, more specifically the grounds of Ever After High, a ball of light suddenly appeared, followed by a ring in the ground that soon went up and revealed the Ever After students, it vanished once they all appeared.

"Hey… We're back!" Raven suddenly realized.

"Yay!" Maddie cheered, happily. "Oh boy it is good to be back home! Right?"

"Oh yeah." Hunter nodded, while wrapping his arm around Ashlynn gently. She giggled in response.

Dexter sighed. "I sure did miss this place… it feels good," he admitted.

"Yeah, it does." Raven agreed, smiling as she gripped his hand tighter, making both of them blush.

"So… what now?" Hunter asked, just as the bell rang, catching their attention.

"Well the bell just rang and you know what that means!" Briar said, excited.

"Party?" Cedar inquired, hopefully.

"Wonderland style?" Maddie added, excitedly.

"Oh yeah." Briar smiled.

"Alright, let's do it!" Hunter said, enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Ashlynn smiled. "And then maybe we can do some shopping afterward."

"I'd be ok with that." Cerise admitted.

"Yeah, and maybe during said time you can tell us how you got your hair like that!" Poppy added, happily. Cerise smiled at this.

"Ah, enough free time fit for a queen!" Lizzie expressed, happily.

"Or a Prince." Daring added, smiling at Lizzie fondly, she smiled back in response.

"What about _her_?" Hunter questioned, gesturing to the still tied up and gagged Duchess Swan. Most of the others smiled.

"The what are we waiting for!? Let's _party_!" Maddie cried.

"I'm on board with that!" Poppy agreed.

"Me too!" Holly nodded.

"Me _three!_ " Sparrow cried, playing a chord that hurt their ears until Daring stuffed a sock in his mouth.

"You're welcome," he smiled while winking at Lizzie, who winked back.

"So where should we have it?" Dexter inquired.

"Inside the school should do." Briar said.

"We'll need some snacks!" Blondie added.

"I'll make the sweets!" Ginger piped up.

"I'll make the pies!" Kitty added.

"Why do we need pies?" Poppy questioned, confused.

"To throw them." Kitty grinned in response.

The others all traded puzzled looks and then proceeded to laugh themselves stupid. Raven then lowered her face.

"Uh… you guys on ahead I'm gonna… well I just want to be alone for a bit." Raven said, sadly as she began to walk away. They all watch her go with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Is she ok?" Briar questioned, concerned.

"I don't think so…" Apple observed.

"She misses Jared and Annika." Poppy stated.

"Aw…" Holly remarked.

"Her heart must be breaking right now…" Cupid said, sympathetically.

"Should someone go talk to her?" Blondie wondered.

"I think so…" Briar agreed.

"But who?" Tiny inquired, curiously.

"I'll go." Dexter volunteered as he walked off.

* * *

Dexter soon found Raven on the roof of the school, where she said to him that she always enjoyed watching the sunset from there and at the moment she looked rather sad.

"Hey, you ok?" Dexter asked Raven. Raven turned to him.

"Yeah, it's just…" Raven began.

"You miss Jared and Annika don't you?" Dexter guessed. Raven nodded.

"He really was like two little siblings to me… the only people besides you guys that actually got me… that understood me" Raven said, thoughtfully. "And now… with them gone…"

Dexter put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. I'm sure you'll see them again, we all will."

Raven smiled, comforted. "Yeah… I think you're right."

"Well, I _am_ the smart brother." Dexter pointed out, smiling proudly.

"And the cutest." Raven smiled as she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"So… you want to join the party?" he offered.

"Just try and stop me." Raven said with a big smile as she took Dexter's hand and together they left to join the others.

* * *

They soon reached the front of the school, where most of the guys are doing their best Grimm impressions with all the girls laughing uncontrollably, and Kitty doubling over in midair. The next four words from Rave bring everyone up short for a moment..

"So what's the deal? Are we having a party here or what?" Raven asked them all with a smile on her face. The others paused then cheered. A jumble of happy voices were heard as the happy couple walked over to join in the fun

"Hat-tacular!" Maddie exclaimed, while spinning around and around.

"Sweet!" Cerise smiled, happily.

"Very nice!" Hunter said, happily.

For the rest of the day, the sound of all jubilant Ever After High students were as they were all happy to be back home and free from the chains of destiny while still thinking of their two friends from the real world: Annika Prince and Jared Prince. While none of them we're sure if they would ever see them again deep down they knew that they weren't about to leave all their lives, not even for a minute. After all… the end… is only just the beginning.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
